Chuck vs Walker's Dream Team
by LongLiveChuck
Summary: Walker's dream team is being assembled, and the competition is tough. Can Chuck make it by winning Sarah's heart? Or will the top students like Bryce take the fame?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my very first story, so this could suck. Sarah was far more badass and mischievous in this one... I never finished it. What do you guys think? Please... don't be too mean. I know, I'll keep working on the other one.**

**Oh and I promise, you should have a " Lucky Misfortunes.." update up tonight! It's Valentine's fluff with a cliffhanger! This story right here... it's more like a joke. Enjoy anyway! Happy V DAY!**

**Chapter one: Meeting the players**

Director Graham made no mistakes. That much, he was sure of. His new trainees were handpicked, the strongest, fastest, and best. They were recruited from the best schools in the country, and yet... None held a candle to his gorgeous wildcard enforcer, Agent Sarah Walker. At the age of 25, she had already flew past all the ranks, demolished every training session, and completed countless missions.

Though Sarah was the best damn agent he'd ever seen, he'd need more agents just like her in order to complete his next big project flawlessly. Project intersect. Fulcrum had stolen the blueprints for the intersect, before his scientists could even begin building it. The natural reaction would be to lose his cool and send out all his teams, but he couldn't do that. It would put everything his agency had worked for at risk. No, he decided against that. Instead, sending Sarah Walker and a dream team to infiltrate their headquarters, where it was no doubt being kept? Genius. And he had a plan.

**-Washington D.C., 11:00 am, Graham's office-**

A tall blonde made her way from the elevator, running a hand through her soft hair. Her deep blue eyes scanned the area for threats, probably just out of habit. She was dressed simply, wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans, with a long overcoat to shield her from outside's sharp and biting frost. She made her way to the secretary's desk, wordlessly. The secretary looked up, a smirk playing on her features, as if she somehow already knew what was going to happen.

She spoke up, " Ah, yes, Agent Walker, The director will see you now."

Director Graham smiled as his best agent sat down. It reminded him of his first days with her, and how nervous she was. Now... To say she wasn't nervous was the understatement of the century. She leaned back in her chair, cold expressions awaiting his orders. " Sarah, I assume you've read the brief explanation in the file I sent you...?"

The blonde nodded curtly.

" Good, because what I want to do, Sarah, is give you a team." he explained. " Just consider it, a flawless team led by none other than you. You'd travel everywhere, completing missions in a fraction of the time it'd normally take..." he trailed off as he saw her eyes narrow. 'damn...' he thought to himself. She knew his ulterior motive already.

Sarah finally spoke. " I'm assuming this is about project intersect?" she didn't ask, it was a statement. " you know I work alone, Graham." she reminded, her angelic voice contradicting with the harsh words she spoke.

Graham laughed silently, what a monster he'd created. " I know, Agent Walker..." he said firmly. " consider it an order, then."

**-CIA training center, unknown location, 5:00 am-**

" Get up!" a harsh, loud voice sounded, waking up Chuck from his much needed slumber. " All of you, be in for breakfast in five minutes!" and then the voice was gone.

Chuck sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced around and saw maybe ten other young men, all his age, doing the same thing. As he looked, he saw that most were very fit, and handsome, or something... He couldn't help but feel slightly alienated as he got up to start his first day of training.

After breakfast, the men were mixed into the sparring room with the women. As Chuck glanced among them, someone caught his eye. There was a beautiful young brunette there, not quite as tall as he was, with shy features. Suddenly, a man walked to her side and introduced himself as Bryce Larkin. She blushed, and Chuck immediately felt dejected. What would a girl like that want with a guy like him? He sighed and focused on the front of the mat, where the instructors would be.

It was then that he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. " You alright?" he heard an angelic voice, and glanced up. It was there, that he swore he was staring at an angel, in fighting gear. She was tall, with a tan body and long legs to die for. Her blonde, vanilla scented hair was up in a bun, and her gorgeous blue eyes glimmered with something... Pity?

" um, uh, I... Yeah..." Chuck sputtered, quite adorably. " Just waiting for our instructor, you know?" he tried miserably to make conversation.

The blonde flashed him a beautiful, mischievous smile. " Those damn instructors, huh?" She laughed quietly, the most beautiful noise Chuck had ever heard.

" see you around..." she realized she hadn't learned his name.

"Charles... But my friends call me Chuck!" he quickly supplied.

" Bye Chuck..." she drew his name out, liking the feel of it on her lips. Chuck just about fainted.

Chuck's new acquaintance stepped onto the mat. All eyes were trained on her as she spoke at a volume everyone could hear. " My name is Agent Sarah Walker..." she began, drawing gasps from the audience. " If you want to survive these next few weeks, I'd suggest getting on my good side."

**End Chapter One!**

**Okay, so that's a short chapter, I know, but I don't really think this is worth continuing anyway. Let me know! - LLC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote up another weird piece of work for this one. Let me know how much it sucked: **

Chuck watched the blonde goddess as she continued her speech, managing to frighten every trainee in the process. Some students, like Larkin, smirked, considering her words to be a challenge.

Sarah eyed Chuck directly for a moment, a twinkle still in her eye. Chuck smiled adorably before she continued.

" You'll each be assigned a mentor or instructor for combat..." she explained. " Either me, Agent Casey..." she motioned to a muscular, burly man, in his late 40's.

Chuck shivered. The man looked terribly intimidating.

" Or Agent Smith.." she motioned to a short girl with brunette hair, about as old as Chuck. She had a gorgeous body, and a beautiful smile. Chuck stared for a while, but he just didn't find her as captivating as Walker.

"Each week you will learn new skills, in Hand to hand combat, fire arms, sparring, and more." She explained briefly, not wasting any time. " In a short amount of time, seduction training will come up. I expect you all will do fine." She finished. Chuck gulped. _'Seduction? How on earth can I seduce her?'_

Walker smirked, surveying the audience. " I look forward to meeting you all personally. Give it one hundred and ten percent. That's what's expected if you want to make it." She glanced sideways momentarily. " Your classes and Mentors are posted on the wall to my right. You are to find your mentor and follow them to your first session immediately. Understood?" she demanded.

There was a chorus of " Yes m'ams." As the group dispersed in a hurry. As Chuck rose to see his assignment, Sarah stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Chuck?" she gave him a smirk. " I'm pretty sure your'e with me." Chuck froze. " I uh...Um..that's great.." he felt his stomach flip as he watched the goregous blonde.

" Where do we start?"

" Us? Oh. The dojo..." she grinned. Once again, Chuck gulped.

Sarah lead her small group of seven students to the dojo. Chuck stared in awe. The large room was filled with gear. There were punching bags, gloves, katanas and nunchucks on the walls, and knives sheathed there beneath them.

"So.." Sarah led them to the center, where the mat was clear. "Who's first? I need to get an idea of where your levels are.." she explained. No one dared raise there hand. Finally, a single, clear cut voiced echoed.

" I will." Bryce Larkin stepped onto the center. Tall, muscular, and completely fit, he was a formidable enemy. Chuck wondered if he was any match for Walker still.

Sarah gave him a once over. "Think you can handle me?"

Bryce smirked. " Yeah. I think so."

Sarah nodded. " I hate smirkers." She told him. Immediately, he wiped it off his face.

"Come at me." She commanded.

Full of adrenaline, Bryce launched himself at her. The two circled eachother like cats hungry for prey. He threw a flurry of punches at her upper body, and she blocked with an ease that fascinated Chuck.

Sarah retaliated with a solid roundhouse, connecting with Bryce's jaw. He was knocked over, immediately trying to sweep under her feet to no avail. She had already won this time.

" Not bad." Sarah gave him an approving smile, and for some reason, it caused a pit of envy in Chuck's gut. Why was this happening? He shouldn't have cared. For the next few hours, Chuck watched as Sarah pummeled the students, and one by one, she denied them the chance of dignity.

Finally, not even tired in the slightest, she glanced up. Chuck sat there, afraid. He had no moves. The only reason he got into this damn program was because of his flawless academic mind. Sarah seemed to sense his fear. But rather than calling on him, she dismissed her group for lunch.

Chuck was one of the last to leave, but right as he got up, Sarah held him back.

" You're not done just yet, Chuck."

Chuck sighed. " Agent Walker..." he began tiredly.

"Call me Sarah. The class isn't here..." she insisted.

Chuck gave her a slight smile. " Look, Sarah,...I can't fight..." he began.

Sarah just tilted her head. " Yes you can."

Chuck stared, dumbfounded. " No, I honestly can't-.." Sarah punched him square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

At a loss for words, he glanced up helplessly at her.

" Fight me." She commanded.

Chuck rose slowly. If she wanted to fight that badly, he'd give it a shot. He threw a punch or two at her, which she easily blocked. She went easy on him as they continued, and he got nothing past her. Chuck realized that she wanted the fight to end soon, and that she'd try and use her roundhouse to do it.

He braced himself, getting ready. As her right leg flew up to do the honors, he grabbed it, sending her to the ground. Immediately, he knelt beside her.

"OH...oh god..." he began, not seeing her face. " I'm so... so sorry..."

Sarah began shaking. Chuck was just about losing it. Until he noticed she was laughing.

" Um...Sarah...?" he cocked an eyebrow, feeling very out of place.

Sarah chuckled, sitting up. " Chuck, that was great. I knew you had it in you."

Chuck glanced at her. She planned this. Walker was ten times smarter than he thought.

" Sarah, thanks...uh, it was nothing... "

" Chuck..." she topped his rambling from continuing any further. " It was."

Chuck turned red, and Sarah beamed at him.

" You can go to lunch now.." she dismissed him.

Still trying to figure it all out, Chuck nodded and left.

" Chuck, wait!" Sarah called. He turned slightly.

" Please, don't think I'm a bitch..." she gave him a mischevious smile.

Chuck grinned back.

**A/N: There you go. This story will be mainly fluff, if it continues. Nothing too serious. All short. So what'd you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow. I'm thrilled at the responses. I honestly thought this one wasn't all that great, but it seems to be better than my main story! Thank you very much, each and every one of you, even if you reviewed or not. I'll admit that I never even made an account 'till a short while ago, but now I love contributing! So to show my gratitude, here's another chapter, posted consecutively after the other one. Oh. And there's a season 4 reference/quote tucked in there. First one who finds it gets….a pat on the back. Enjoy! (Bottom A/N as well)**

**Chapter 3- Learning the Game**

Chuck's day after was rather bland, to be honest. All he'd think about was the gorgeous enigma that entered his life: Sarah Walker. She was pretty, hell, beautiful. She was focused. Talented. Young. Able. And yet, she gave Chuck the time of the day when he was around. She cared. And he'd only known her for half a day.

After his short sparring match with her, he'd wandered to the lunch area. He surveyed the few tables there, which were already full. He was looking around for a place to sit, so he decided on the one empty table there was. Sitting, he glanced over at the loudest table, where Bryce sat with a few guys quite like him. Almost like the quarterback and his jocks. Chuck shook his head, '_Just like Stanford…'_He thought as he picked at his salad.

"Sitting all alone?" a soft, female voice interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up, not immediately recognizing the voice.

"Oh, um, Agent Smith…" he nodded in a respectful manner. She gave him a warm smile. It reminded him of Sarah's. But something was different. Smith's was warm, comforting. Sarah's caused an indescribable spark in the very pit of stomach. Smith's just made him feel okay.

She chuckled, causing Chuck to smile back. "Please, call me Hannah…." She searched for a name, quite like Walker.

"Chuck…" he supplied, immediately feeling at ease when she said so.

"Chuck." She smiled, sitting opposite him. "Whose group are you in, Chuck?" she asked curiously.

"Agent Walker's." he informed her, curious of what she'd say.

"Bummer, Chuck..." he raised his eyebrows at her compliment. " I'd love to have a nice guy like you in my group…"

Chuck turned slightly red, almost choking on his food. "How…how do you know I'm nice?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm a spy, Chuck." She explained with a slight grin. "It's my job to know these things."

"Fair enough..." Chuck smiled as he took a sip of his water. "So, what brings you to this type of business, anyway?" he asked.

Hannah looked down, shrugging. "The agency…..recruited me." She explained softly. "Not completely under the circumstances I would've liked, either…" she informed him.

Chuck let her avert her gaze, feeling sympathetic. "Hey, you don't have to tell me anything…" he said softly. She looked up at him, with something like hope glimmering in her soft brown eyes.

"Thank you, Chuck…" she nodded, smiling gently. "That's also rare in this business." She put a soft hand on top of his, gratefully.

"So, who's your best student…?" he changed the subject, slightly uncomfortable.

"Mine? Probably Jill Roberts…" she nodded to the brunette Chuck had taken a look at earlier, before Bryce came along. "Her combat needs a little work…" she began. "But she's pretty smart." She explained. Chuck listened attentively.

"So, what's your relationship with agent Walker…?" Chuck finally asked, wondering all along. He swore he could've seen her eyes narrow.

"Walker?" she began unsurely. "Let me put it like this. She's the C.I.A. 's wildcard…" Hannah began, leaning in to Chuck's face to continue, like two small children with a secret. "She's-.." she never finished. A shadow loomed over the two. Chuck glanced up. There was the wildcard enforcer herself, in all her glory.

Walker glanced down at Hannah, almost dwarfing her. "Smith?" she said, a smirk on her face. "Hanging around my students again?" There was definitely a history behind that question.

Hannah couldn't quite come up with a sharp enough retort. "It was once Walker, and it's because they like me better." She stood.

Sarah snorted. "Get lost." She challenged.

"Fine." Hannah turned to Chuck, who was totally silent. "Bye Chuck..." she stretched his name out long, causing Walker to scowl. Then, she turned on her heels, brushing right past Walker.

Sarah sat down, watching Chuck carefully. "Sorry about that, Chuck…" she smiled slightly, and apologetically.

Chuck just watched her, putting down his fork.

Sarah finally couldn't hold it in anymore. "What'd she say? How long was she here?"

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise. He just figured it out. Sarah freaking Walker was jealous. Of a girl. Talking to HIM. He could've fainted right there. Instead, he had to come up with something for Walker…quick.

"She…uh…um…..Why?" he deflected, poorly. Picking an argument with Sarah Walker? Bad idea.

Instead, Sarah backed out. "She uh….I….I don't know…." She said, rather lamely.

"She's always after my students, and I was looking out for you." She supplied, leaning back.

"Oh…" Chuck looked slightly disappointed. He'd actually been stupid enough to think she was Jealous. She probably was worried about her rep. His eyes reflected his inner thoughts of disappointment. Her featured immediately softened.

"Chuck I…." she began, and a short alarm on her watch went off. "Time for firearms. Meet me in the range, that's where class will be." She got up and left, leaving a dumbstruck Chuck behind.

Chuck found his way to the range, where most of the class already was. Sarah saw him, offering a hidden smile, and continued.

"So right now, we'll just be learning the basics, with one of the most popular firearms." She announced, grabbing everyone's attention.

"This-"she raised a black pistol into the air, so everyone could see."- is a 9mm Glock." She told everyone. "Can anyone tell me which force uses these?"

Chuck immediately replied. "Most police forces, internationally."

Sarah nodded. "That's exactly right."

"Is there anyone who'd like to come up and help?" she asked, glancing at the crowd.

Bryce nodded, not quite smirking anymore, as he strode up confidently.

"Okay, what is wrong with holding the gun like this?" she imitated the way most beginners held the gun.

Bryce smirked once more, despite getting knocked on his ass for it earlier.

"here." He extended his arms around her in a sexual effort to help her position the gun.

She took his arm and twisted it, making him fall backwards. Sarah took the gun and clocked him on the shoulder, forming a red spot which was most certainly going to become a bruise. "Anyone else want to be my boyfriend?" she grinned, causing the girls to laugh, and the guys to cower. Save for Chuck, who grinned back.

**A/N: Okay, there you go. Again, I suck at Charah, so sorry But, I promise, it's NOT a Hannah story. No worries. So, did you catch the small reference/quote? What'd you think? New "Lucky Misfortunes" Is up! And followed by that will be a new chapter probably tomorrow night! Thanks, and as always, enjoy your week/day! **

**- LLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, this was the best I could manage. It really isn't much, but I do try. Thanks a million for all the reviews, I love them all! Sorry if the story is moving too fast, I tried to slow it down a bit, so this chapter is kind of like a filler. Remember, Sarah was far younger and more mischievous/rash! Anyway, here you go: **

**Chapter 4**

The first week of training followed suit. Early mornings, hard training, and lots of work overall. He still couldn't figure out Sarah Walker. She was on and off, hot and cold, and it was ridiculous. At first Chuck thought she might've been interested, but then she had moments where he was sure she was nothing more than a cold hearted agent. His head hurt. Her games were tough to decipher. He liked her a lot. But he couldn't come out and say it. It'd ruin anything they had, and it was forbidden.

Hannah Smith was another one. She was constantly on though. She talked to Chuck quite a bit, probably figuring Chuck needed company, considering that he often sat alone. He wondered what the hell her short conversation with Sarah was about. The two definitely did not get along.

As he mused to himself, he heard the now familiar sound of the wake up call. Sighing, he rose and dressed himself. A new week. A new opportunity to learn. He dressed and got ready quickly, trying to get more time to eat his quick breakfast.

He entered the breakfast hall, grabbing his plate of eggs. Sitting, he set his food down and began to eat. As he did so, he surveyed the room. On one side was where the students, like Bryce and his table, would sit. On the other was where the coordinators and instructors sat, in a complete league of their own. Chuck couldn't help but think they were kind of cool.

Today, however, he noticed Bryce wasn't in his usual seat. Glancing over, his eyebrows raised at what he saw. Bryce was there, sitting with Sarah….Agent Walker. Chuck felt a slight bitter resentment form in the pit of his stomach. _'What the hell? Doesn't she hate him?'_ He pondered the possibilities of why he'd be sitting there. The two were smiling, talking animatedly. That was one hell of a change since last week. He slowly realized that the pit in his stomach was ….jealousy? No, definitely not. Probably just bad eggs.

He was the first to rise, taking his tray and stacking it where it belonged. He walked swiftly, emotionlessly past Walker and Larkin, causing Sarah to frown momentarily. _'He always smiles…' _She thought to herself.

Once he exited the room, Sarah turned back to Bryce. "Huh? Oh right. That's how to disarm them properly. Thanks for asking…."

Bryce smiled, "Thanks. I know I was a douche earlier. But I'm sorry…." He apologized. Finally, he was getting back to Walker's good graces. Sarah accepted his apology and let him go back to his table.

Sarah rose, quietly following Chuck's trail.

After a slight search, Sarah found him tearing away at a punching bag in the training room, where class would be after breakfast. She watched him silently from the door way. She didn't like it when her students acted weird. Particularly Chuck, for some odd reason. He was always smiling, always happy. What was up?

Chuck tore at the bag, fists flying as he did. Sarah's eyes widened. He was damn good. Where was this coming from? More importantly, who was he mad at and why? She'd hate to be that person.

Softly approaching, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Chuck…"

"Huh?" He leapt up, surprise crossing his face. "Oh hi, Sarah…" he offered a half hearted smile. " Just you know….working the bag…."

Sarah gave him a comforting smile. "I can see that. That's quite an impressive skill set you have when you're angry."

Chuck turned slightly red. She was very good at reading people.

Sarah seemed to read his mind. "It's my job, Chuck." She reminded with the hint of a smile. "But I should probably ask why you are mad?"

Chuck frowned slightly. Why should she care? She was an agent. Nothing more. "It's just….Nothing. Oh look, the students are here…." He avoided her burning gaze, turning as the students entered the room, ready for their lesson. Sarah's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to tell her? Fine.

As the students gathered, Sarah stood in front of them, gathering their attention.

"Okay guys." She called out to them. "Today, we'll be in pairs for sparring."

The students looked at each other eagerly, some a little nervous, some becoming cocky.

"I'll have a partner as well to even out the numbers, so who's brave enough to be mine?" she smirked, knowing fully that no one was even going to try.

"Looks like I have a volunteer back there." She motioned to Chuck, who wasn't raising his hand in the slightest. Chuck held back his astonishment and came up to her. Students looked at him as if this were a joke. This stringy kid? Going to take on Sarah Walker? The goddess of hand to hand combat herself? Yeah, right.

"So today, I want you do the simple punches we've been doing together. If you think you're game, you can try the roundhouse I use for the game finisher. It usually works." She told them, facing them only, avoiding Chuck's piercing chocolate gaze.

"Do a demonstration!" someone called out. Surprisingly, it wasn't Bryce. He observed from the back, totally focused on the lesson at hand.

"Okay…" Sarah sighed. "But it'll be quick, so watch carefully."

Now knowing that Chuck was able to fight moderately well, from what she saw with him on the bag, she came at him slightly faster.

Chuck watched her determinedly, blocking every single punch. Left and right, fist to fist, the two were engaged in a desperate fight to over power the other. Chuck's motives were slightly different. He was tired of her vague games and attitudes. She on the other hand, was mad because he wouldn't trust her and talk to her. This made for an extremely exciting brawl for the students, who were all watching wide eyed.

Surprised at his blocking, Sarah increased the speed, and Chuck was barely able to keep up now. Sending out an unexpected leg and sweeping her feet, Sarah fell, not without yanking him down with her. Chuck caught himself inches from Sarah's face, where the two stopped, for seconds.

In those precious seconds, Chuck stared deep into Sarah's blue eyes seeming to lose himself. Sarah did the same to his pools of chocolate. They took in each other's scents. Sarah's hair smelled of the sweetest vanilla as usual. Chuck glanced down at her soft looking lips, she was doing the same to him. The two hung there, for what seemed like minutes. Sarah was gaping up in shock. What the hell just happened?

Chuck finally pulled up, turning to see a cheering crowd. Sarah rose quickly, brushing herself off. That was _not _supposed to happen.

The students left no time for confrontation as they all stepped onto the mat with their partners, surprisingly giving Chuck congratulatory pats on the back. Bryce was the last to walk up. He clapped Chuck on the shoulder, saying: "Nice work….Bartowski…was it?"

"That was great. I'm Bryce." He offered a hand, which Chuck took firmly.

"Chuck…" he offered, breathing hard slightly.

"See you at lunch…." Bryce offered with a kind smile and left.

Chuck finally turned to Sarah who looked kind of shocked.

Pulling him aside, she glanced at him quizzically. "Chuck? What was that?"

Chuck shrugged. "I…I don't know….I guess I was just venting…."

Sarah did the unexpected then. She gave him a supportive smile. "I liked it, Chuck." Turning mischievously, she went back to the center, correcting some student's form.

There was an undeniable attraction and chemistry between the two of them that simply couldn't be explained. He was completely smitten with one Sarah Walker.

**A/N: It really didn't come out as well as I planned. Sorry guys. This story kinda seems like it's spiraling downward pretty fast, huh? I have two other stories out as well, which I think turned out a bit better than this one, ( A Lucky Misfortune/Sarah vs. the Change of Heart) so feel free to check those out! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. I'm stunned at the response this story is receiving. I really thought the last chapter was sub-par, but your comments have really given me a confidence boost. Of course, I won't let it get to my head, but it certainly does inspire me to write and edit a lot faster. So once again, from the bottom of my heart, thanks a million. I ask just one small favor. There is a link that contains a poll with one question on my profile page! **

**I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd take the time to answer, as it helps me better understand your wants as a reader. Also, one last thing, I WILL address your questions as best I can, so please give me some time! Sorry for the long A/N, but hey, I was truly touched. Here you are, my friends: Longest Chapter of this story yet! :**

Chapter Five: The Jealousy Wars

Days passed. Training speed increased. Students were now being worked to the max, with seduction school finally added into the already chalk full list of classes/activities needed to graduate to Walker's Team. Today, they'd be posting the Seduction instructors. They were to meet for a little speech with Walker, then go and find out who their teacher was. Kind of like registration at third grade.

Chuck himself was still trying to crack Sarah. Why did she act so damn strange with him? She sent him mixed signals, which he couldn't comprehend for the life of him. She was nice, usually. Sometimes, if he wasn't acting happy or normal for whatever reason, she'd beg him to tell her what was up. And not just because he was her student, he suspected. There was something more to it. He couldn't figure it out. And it was damn obvious to just about any outsider who'd see their current situation.

Gathering himself after his near thirtieth breakfast, he went to the main sparring room, where they'd first gathered as a group. All of the students sat, talking animatedly. When Walker hit the mat, everyone had shut up.

Eying the students, she spoke. "Okay, I'm assuming you've all had the chance to get your feet wet since we've last spoken?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Well, if you think it's hard so far, you have my permission to leave…" she said, rather bluntly. "There's no time, or room for people of that mindset."

The students glanced at each other wearily. Sarah noticed, though she said nothing.

"Now, we will commence seduction training after combat at night." She informed them. "You will each be assigned a teacher, who may be different then your usual teacher." She told them, putting emphasis on that. "We don't chose, it's randomized by the computer."

Chuck groaned inwardly. Seduction training sucked. With Walker? It sucked more.

"So, if you are a female, you'll have a new trainer for seduction, Mr. Roan Montgomery." The girls giggled and whispered excitedly. That was a very famous name within the agency. "If you are a male, then you will have either Agent Smith or myself, clear?"

One student called out. "Why do we have a teacher of the opposite sex?" He asked, bewildered.

Sarah smirked. "Glad you asked. Who knows what a girl likes, better than a girl?" she offered.

The student nodded, seeming to get it now.

"That it?" Sarah asked.

The students remained silent.

"Then go, check out your teachers." She dismissed them. Glancing at Casey, she was thankful the girls had Roan. Casey was definitely….not quite in his prime. Then, her eyes found themselves following Chuck. He checked the board, a small smile coming on his face as he did.

'Yes!' Sarah thought happily. '_I got him again.' 'He was a…..good student. That's what it was.'_ She constantly denied the fact that she liked anything about him. '_Like his genuinely kind heart or his warm eyes that she found herself seemingly drawn to, or his soft, caring voice…. _'Sarah dazed off slightly, snapping back to reality when she heard Smith's voice.

"Chuck? Awesome." She smiled as Chuck led the group of guys that pooled by her. "I promise, it'll be bearable…." She told him, the two sharing a disgustingly cute moment.

Sarah found herself deflated inwardly. Larkin approached her, along with several other men. "Alright…" she began tiredly. " This is my entire group?" she asked, a slight tinge of hopefulness radiating through her otherwise dull tone. "I'll see you tonight." She dismissed them, as the other instructors did as well.

Sarah walked into the lunch room, watching the students carefully. Sitting at her usual table, she noticed Hannah wasn't there. Turning to Casey, she asked nonchalantly, "Where's Smith?"

Casey nodded his head behind her, a calculating expression on his unreadable face.

"She's taken quite a liking to that Bartowski kid." He grunted, unaware of Sarah's 'could be' feelings for him.

"He's in your group, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Sarah replied, something like anger boiling in the pit of her stomach once more.

"Any good at fighting? My guys suck." He informed her, sounding resentful.

Sarah clenched her fist under the table, watching the two laugh and chat like there was no tomorrow. "We'll see." She replied curtly.

"He's going to get his ass kicked now…." Casey observed in a quiet mutter; not asking or caring why.

Sarah finished her salad in quiet, trying to keep her eyes off the two. She kept whatever stupid anger she had to herself, reminding herself that Chuck did nothing wrong. And as unhappy as she was to admit it, neither did Hannah.

That night, post combat training, Smith's and Walker's group joined for a reluctant double lesson on seduction.

"Let me be clear." Walker interrupted their chatter. "Just because this is 'Seduction' class, it doesn't mean you can 'touch' anything. Clear?" Sarah demanded.

The students nodded, Bryce averting his gaze, feeling quite stupid about his earlier stunt.

"Good." Sarah began. "So there are a few things you should know…." She began to explain the basics of attraction, and what to do when a mark is assigned.

Chuck dazed out, watching Sarah. Why did he like her, dammit? '_Was it her golden blonde hair that always smelled faintly of vanilla? Or her deep blue eyes that made him think of the ocean and a wonderful summer day? Or maybe it was her….No, Watch and Listen, Bartowski…' _he scolded himself. But it was too late. The lesson was already over.

"Go to your own instructor now and simulate a conversation with your mark…." She told them, both groups returning to Walker or Smith.

Chuck rose, brushing past Sarah accidently. "Sorry…" he offered her a kind smile before passing, causing her to grin inwardly. He was so damn cute. It made her head spin. Watching Chuck, she frowned as he made his way to Smith, who grinned.

"Okay Chuck…" Hannah smiled. "I'm your mark. Seduce me." She grinned.

'_Whore…'_ Sarah grumbled to herself, inaudible to her group. She began absently doing the same with her eager group, though her eyes and ears were constantly on Chuck.

"Ms. Smith, you look gorgeous as always…" he said in a fake debonair voice, causing the two to laugh like old friends.

Sarah listened further, aware of the pit in her stomach. What the hell was happening? This was getting ridiculous. And yet, she couldn't tear herself away from their disgustingly adorable conversation. On and on it went. Sarah felt sick.

Hannah finally moved on to her other students, but Sarah caught her final words to Chuck. "Chuck, for the record, that definitely would've worked on me." Chuck turned beet red after Hannah's compliment, Sarah's frown growing.

Class ended, and Sarah stalked off to the punching bag, as the students and Hannah left. Chuck, however, noticed. Walking over, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh…..Sarah?" he asked, nervous.

No answer.

"Agent….Walker…?"

No answer. She kept her back turned, as she swung at the bag viciously, making Chuck himself flinch.

"Hello?" he asked, slightly irritated.

Finally, Sarah wheeled around, looking pissed as ever.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

At first, Chuck flinched, scared. Then, he gained confidence. What the hell was he scared for? He was the one helping her.

"Me? You're the one who just stalks off to the punching bag?"

"Is there a problem with that?" She sounded VERY pissed now.

"Yeah, as the matter of fact, Walker, there is." Chuck steeled himself. Out came all his pent up emotions, feelings, and thoughts towards her.

"Look." He began firmly. "You are on and off, hot and cold, ridiculously indecisive…" he trailed off when the look on her face was something like that of a woman to whom you'd just told was on her special time of the month. Disgustingly angry.

"ME?" she cried, in anguish. "YOU are the one who leads me on, then suddenly stalks over to the whore and starts flirting with her!" She gasped, covering her mouth. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for him. '_Shit shit shit!'_

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise. She LIKED him? He thought she just liked to torment him emotionally, like all girls did. Never once did it cross his mind that Agent Sarah Frickin Walker like HIM.

Sarah saw the realization dawn on his face. Wasn't he supposed to be smart? She did the only thing she was trained to do: She lashed out at him, one clean slap.

Chuck's jaw dropped, he was completely caught up in the moment. He pushed Sarah against the wall behind her, trying to gain leverage, when she yanked his face towards her. She kissed him passionately, even madly, as some would say. The two were in it fully. Sarah wrapped her legs around Chuck as he held her up against the wall, things quickly escalating into a full blown make out session.

Chuck pulled away for air, quickly attacking her neck. Sarah let out a soft moan in pleasure, which startled the two out of their phase.

The two pulled apart, glancing at the floor in a terribly awkward silence.

"Sarah, I-"

Sarah cut him off completely, hungrily attacking his lips yet again. Chuck shrugged inwardly. What ever it was, it could wait.

**A/N: There you have it. I hope you thought it was up to par. And remember, just because they kissed, it doesn't mean everything will be great. No one said kiss= relationship. I'm just messing….we'll see. Please, please, please: Tell me what you thought, and take a vote using the link on my profile page! (A/N above.) Thanks a million, and as always: Have a great day! **

**-LLC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey all. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on all the updates I've put up. It seems that the mere mention of Shaw causes you to throw virtual rotten tomatoes! No worries, I laughed anyway. So, my news is: I will be stopping both other stories to focus on one at a time, and since the poll results showed this one to be far more popular, I'm sticking with this. Here you go, as the next update may be soon, or late. Depends on the crazy schedule. Thanks a million for the reviews, they really warm my heart. **

Chuck's P.O.V:

The kiss was amazing. Better than that! It was all he thought it'd be. Damn, was Sarah Walker turning out to be a dream? Gorgeous, smart, occasionally friendly, and a super spy to top it off.

But like all dreams, this probably had to end? Right? Was I just a fling? Did she kiss me out of frustration? Was that her trying to open up? Oh….god…..why is she looking at me like that?

(End p.o.v)

Sarah Walker was indeed staring at Chuck Bartowski with her eyes widened in surprise.

"The good news?" Sarah began slowly. "That was all I hoped it'd be…..and more…"

Chuck grinned. That was great! But..then…what was the bad news?

"And the bad news…..Is that this is a really uncomfortable moment right now…."

"Totally comfortable on my end…." Chuck breathed out, still shaken by the kiss that happened only moments ago.

Sarah shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. He was such a nerd.

"So…..now what….happens to us….?"

"Us?" Sarah asked, more rhetorical than a true question.

"Well, yeah, I mean….did you not….want ….that?" Chuck could barely speak to her right now.

"Chuck…..What just happened…..look." she began quite painfully, hating herself for doing this. But the two just weren't supposed to be together. They even had missions coming up. That could distract them dangerously.

"It was….a mistake." She sighed.

Chuck felt his heart breaking. Piece by piece. Bit by bit, it shattered, leaving him with nothing but dejectedness.

"But….you just said….." Chuck began unsurely.

"I know…." Sarah sighed in frustration. She was praying, hoping, pleading that he'd get the message. She wanted it. So bad. Probably more than him.

"Wait…..why can't we be together than….?"

"Chuck, Agents are not to be involved in any way with their students….We're supposed to be like mentors….It's just far too dangerous…."

Chuck nodded, taking it in slowly. He wasn't going to let this argument die without a fight.

"Sarah, who would know? You're a professional spy, right? Can't you keep a secret better than anyone?"

"Chuck…." Sarah's head hurt. Desire and Duty were tearing her apart.

"Tell me, Sarah…." He breathed, close to her neck now. "Don't you want it too..?"

She nodded, swallowing. What the hell was happening to her?

"Fine…" she had no control as the words left her lips.

"Chuck…." She stood straight as he grinned brightly, making her want to do the same instantly. "You tell a single soul, and I will end you. And when I'm pissed, I make Casey look like an easy fight…."

Chuck nodded, "Of course….I would never…"

"I know, Chuck…" she grinned, kissing his lips mischievously.

"Now go, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for training. We're teaming up with Casey for firearms, so get moving."

Chuck gave her a comical smile. "Looking forward to it, Walker…"

Sarah rolled her eyes, smiling and leaving to her quarters.

The next morning came quickly. Chuck woke quickly with the others, grabbing his breakfast as usual. Never, not once, in his life did he expect to kiss, let alone date, someone like Sarah Walker.

Sitting, he ate his breakfast in silence. Suddenly, a clear voice cut the air.

"Hey…." Bryce sat across from him, a breakfast tray in front of him.

Chuck tried to ignore all the times he'd hit on Sarah before. After all, the past was the past, and Sarah had shown no interest anyway.

"Hey…Bryce…." Chuck offered a small smile, continuing his meal.

"So, why haven't we spoken before? You seem like a Stanford guy…."

Chuck nodded. "We just….never…ah, crossed paths I guess."

Bryce agreed, taking a sip of his drink. "How about Walker, man?"

Chuck almost choked on his drink. "Huh…? Uh…um…..what about her….?"

Bryce glanced at Chuck. "Have you seen her?"

Chuck nodded. " Yeah….yup, she's something else." He tried to play it cool.

"I decided to leave her alone. And she likes me even more now." Bryce smirked.

Chuck tried to conceal the anger, jealousy, and disgust that welled up within him. He was just checking her out, though. How was he to know that the two were dating?

"I think I'll uh…..get her by the end of this seduction test…." Bryce smirked. "I'll just ….finish up with my mark, and buy her a drink…"

Chuck's expression hardened. "I don't really think she'd be to keen on that, Bryce."

Bryce frowned. "We'll see….I've got a lot to offer…."

It took all of Chuck's self restraint not to throw himself at him right there. On one hand, he wanted to beat the shit out of him for talking about Sarah like she was nothing more than a tool for his own pleasure. At the same time, however, Bryce was just being a regular guy. And who wouldn't think of buying her a drink when they saw her? It was all so confusing.

"Let's go….I uh, think class is starting." Chuck rose, throwing his food out as he brushed past Sarah very discreetly, causing her to feel the butterflies she always did when he touched her.

The classes gathered over at the range, where Casey had his entire armory. Chuck glanced around in awe. On the walls, there were hundreds of guns. Pistols, Auto pistols, Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Light machine guns, Sniper rifles…everything.

Bryce whistled as he stood beside Chuck. "Whoa…"

Chuck nodded as he turned his attention to the burly man at the head of the room.

Casey began his lectures, showing how to properly disassemble and put together a makeshift gun with scrap metal. As he would lecture, Chuck would shoot the smallest of smiles to Sarah. Sarah smiled back, going unnoticed by everyone else.

That wasn't all that took place between the two discreetly. Their bouts of secret flirting continued when Sarah and Casey walked around to observe the students take apart their weapons, Sarah passed Chuck quietly.

"Agent Walker…." Chuck began; Sarah tried hard to conceal any laughter.

"Yes, Bartowski?" she answered bluntly, like she always did in class.

"I don't think I'm doing this right…." He told her, feigning confusion. He was the genius boy from Stanford. Of course he could do it right.

"Okay…" Sarah nodded as she approached him from behind, arms going around Chuck to reach the gun. She began explaining how to do it promptly. Chuck concealed his smile; she knew exactly what he was doing. And she played along for the hell of it.

Beside Chuck, Bryce glared jealously. He wanted a competition for the blonde? He'd get one.

"I'm not sure how to do this either….." Bryce complained. Casey was beside him instantly.

"Are you stupid?" he grunted. "You just take it apart…how you screw that up?" he did it for Bryce and turned away. "Moron." He muttered as he marched away.

Bryce frowned. _'Shit…..That didn't go like I had hoped…..'_ But the battle was far from over. He did, after all, have Walker for seduction. And Bartowski had the Smith girl.

The day passed surprisingly quickly to Chuck. His workout regiment no longer bothered him, and he started to enjoy life at the training facility, now that he had Sarah's secret company to enjoy.

Seduction class at night, however, was certainly going to put a stop in their program. The two classes, Walker's and Smith's, would once again be working in the same room.

There was no group lecture this time, as the two groups split and went to their own instructors. Sarah watched Chuck sharply. _'That skank better keep her hands to herself….'_

Hannah smiled brightly as she saw Chuck. "Hey, Chuck…" she smiled.

"Hey Hannah." He smiled.

Sarah frowned. First name basis? It was far worse than she thought.

"What are we working on today?" he asked, as he watched his other classmates chat.

"Well, Chuck…" Hannah smirked seductively. At least her timing was appropriate. "Tell me, have you ever touched a woman?"

Chuck almost choked.

Sarah, however, didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The ONLY woman he'd ever touch was her. The very pissed blonde across the room.

"I uh….well, yeah, but um…" Chuck sputtered.

"Chuck…" Hannah laughed, revealing bright teeth. "It's seduction class, and I'm your instructor. It's okay…"

Chuck smiled in relief. He shot an awkward glance at Sarah, who literally looked like she was about to roundhouse kick his neck off.

Sarah, suddenly realizing that she had a class to teach, started talking to her students as well, still paying quite a bit of attention to her boyfriend...if she could really call him that…and the skank.

Hannah began talking to her group individually. Finally, it was Chuck's turn to speak with her. "So, we have prep mission coming up in a few days..." she began smoothly. "Its a formal party and Walker and I are to pick one good student to take each..."

Chuck went red, then white. Sarah would kick his ass.

"So... Uh...is it a formal party...?". He asked lamely.

"Mhmm." Hannah nodded. "And we'd be using our cover as a couple to retrieve some data from the party host." she finished.

Chuck put on a half hearted smile. "Sure...it uh... Sounds great."

Hannah put her hand on his. "It's supposed to be a sort of assessment for you, but if you're good, I'm willing to let things slide..."

Sarah listened carefully, clenching her fists. The only suitable student she could take from her group was Larkin. This was going to be one hell of a night.

After explaining the situation and clearly stressing that they WEREN'T going be a real couple, she allowed Bryce to leave. As Hannah and everyone else left, Sarah pulled Chuck aside for a split second.

"My quarters. 0200. Be careful." she left without another word, leaving a bewildered Chuck behind.

That night, or morning, rather, Chuck sat up in bed quietly. It was far too early for any sane person to be up, in his opinion. He rubbed his eyes, a they adjusted to the darkness.

Silently, he slipped out the door, and into the main hallway, which was dimly lit. There were a lot of doors.

He thought to himself as he hurried quietly down the hallway. 'How the hell am I supposed to know which is hers?'

Within seconds, two strong arms grabbed him. One covered him mouth-muffling the girlish yelp he'd surely just made. The other yanked him into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"You made it..." A familiar angelic voice sounded. Immediately, he felt safe. Sarah was his captor.

"Just barely..." Chuck smiled, unsure of how to greet her. Sarah sat on her bed. Chuck followed, glancing around.

"Wow, you get your own rooms and Everything..." he murmured as he glanced at her,

"So this formal party..."Sarah began. Chuck gulped.

"If Smith so much as looks at your ass, I'm going to kick hers." she told him, causing him to smirk.

"Jealous, Walker?"he teased

Sarah smiled. "Yes. Don't flatter yourself."

"Wait...who are you going with?"

Sarah sighed."Larkin..."

Chuck frowned. "Sarah, the way he talks about you...like you're an object..."

Sarah cut him off with a sad smile. "It's alright, Chuck. I'm used to it..."

Chuck frowned even more, embracing Sarah. "I promise to never do that. It's so stupid, and you're such a wonderful person with a great personality..."he trailed off.

Sarah smiled, hugging him back. "Thank you, Chuck..." any more and she'd have no doubt started crying.

Pulling away slightly, Sarah smirked.

"What?" Chuck grinned

"Oh, Nothing..." Sarah told him, arms going around him in a fashion similar to earlier that day. "It's just...that stunt you pulled earlier today..." she began.

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "Hopefully it wasn't too much...?"

Sarah smirked, lips against his neck.

"No, not at all..." she kissed his neck, lips meeting his ear to whisper: "It left me wanting so much more..."

Chuck lost all rational thought as he allowed himself to be taken by the blonde godess on top of him.

**A/N: Alright guys. That marks chapter six. Remember, Sarah is younger, and far more mischievous in this story than usual! So please keep that in mind when reading this! As for the polls, they are still on my page if you haven't taken them yet! And if you guys really are interested, I'd be more than happy to post the results there so far. Thanks so much for the participation. I feel like I ask too much of you guys some times! Thanks for all the reviews, love 'em and I can't get enough! Have a good one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Surprise! This is the only time I'll ever update this fast, because this chapter was already written, and I figured, why not? So here you are. It's got a lot of old references from the episodes, but it was fun to write. It's mainly Charah fluff, so I hope you still like it! Enjoy, my friends: **

**Chapter Seven: **

Sarah Walker didn't wake up until far later than she usually would have. Shooting upright, she focused on the clock, blinking back the blur that came with her vision. It read: 9:13am in large red letters. Suddenly, a mental slap allowed her to slump back into her sheets. It was Sunday. Today was a special day where the students were allowed to relax, hang out, sleep in, and the like.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, pulling her in close to its warm body. She was hit with another sudden realization. The warm body that embraced her was none other than her student, Chuck Bartowski. And the things they'd did last night…..Well to be frank, she was surprised that no one had found the two. She was certainly loud. He was….something else entirely. And the entire thing was forbidden. This made it a hundred times more risky, and far sexier.

Sarah smiled as she leaned into his warm embrace, feeling content. She felt a soft kiss on her neck, right over a semi sore spot. She smirked slightly in her head. She hoped there weren't too many marks on her neck. The party was tonight, and she intended on wearing her hair up.

"Good morning, Beautiful…" She heard Chuck's soft, warm, comforting voice tickle her ear. It gave her Goosebumps, of pleasure, of course.

"Hey, Chuck." Came her soft, tired reply.

The two readjusted themselves, so they could see each other's faces. "Chuck…." Sarah began. "Last night, was…."

"If you enjoyed it as much as I did, you'd say it was beyond incredible." He finished for her.

"It was." Sarah smiled. The two kissed softly, almost as if thanking each other for their beautiful night.

Chuck frowned momentarily.

"What's wrong?" It caused Sarah to frown as well. She wondered silently if maybe he hadn't really enjoyed it after all.

"Don't people…aren't they all expecting us out by now?"

"Since people have the option to sleep in, I'm guessing they aren't." Sarah guessed. "As for me, Casey and the others know I hate being here on Sundays. I usually leave the campus." She filled him in smoothly.

"So you've given this thought." Chuck smiled.

"Mhmm. If anyone asks where you were later, tell them you got sick and stayed with the Nurse for the night…"

"The nurse is nowhere as gorgeous as you though…" he teased, earning him a playful smack on the arm, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Sarah sat up, and Chuck did the same. "So now, can we go into depth about this party?" Chuck asked curiously, watching Sarah carefully.

"Well, we'll have a 'mark' there." She explained.

"Just one? Why are there going to be two couples there then?"

Sarah smirked. "Glad you asked. Originally, it was for extra measures and one couple would usually sit back, allowing the other agents to apprehend or seduce the mark. Now, we like to think of it as a competition, Hannah and I." she told him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"And you always win." Chuck guessed, finishing her victory speech.

"Well, yes. And last year, Hannah and I were at a similar event, both with a student to mentor." She told him. "She, being the slut she is, ended up seducing my student rather than the mark. I cleaned up her mess, it was easy too, but the rep stuck with her ever since."

"Wait!" Chuck cried, an amused grin on his face. "That's why you told her to get lost when she started flirting with me towards the beginning of training?"

Sarah nodded. "Smart."

Chuck laughed, causing Sarah to do the same.

"So, what if she seduces me instead tonight?" Chuck teased.

Sarah brandished a knife from her nightstand. Smirking, she twirled it around her fingers. "Then I'll have a special gift for her."

Chuck gulped. Sarah laughed. "Relax Chuck. Just focus on the mission. I'll be there, remember?"

"With Larkin…" Chuck muttered, furrowing his brow.

"Well yes, but it'll all be an act, Chuck. Remember that." She told him as she kissed his jaw lovingly.

The two didn't leave the room until several hours later, both sneaking away to their own places to be.

Lunch on Sunday was different than usual. The Academy was nice enough to bring in good food, so it was almost like a casual party. People weren't rushing for a change, which was always nice to see in Chuck's opinion. He himself had showered and changed.

Now, as he surveyed the room like he always did, he saw more…life. He saw people mixing, mingling, and talking.

To the back, where the instructors sat at the 'cool' table, he saw Casey first. Casey…hadn't really changed. He was still eating slowly, staring down students bold enough to glance at him. Still, Chuck respected him. He seemed like he was a good enough agent and he seemed like one hell of a patriot.

He looked to the right, spotting the beautiful Hannah Smith. She looked happy, and more excited than usual. It was probably the party that was getting her worked up. She seemed like a very social person, so this was certainly a treat for her.

And finally, he laid eyes upon the goddess, his goddess, Sarah Walker. Every time he saw her, it was like they'd just met all over again. She looked like she'd come out of the shower recently. Chuck could almost smell the vanilla scent that her hair would usually give off. Sighing, he sat at his table, wondering how on earth he'd gotten so lucky.

He saw Sarah glancing at him, out of the corner of her beautiful blue eyes that he cherished so much. She was feeling the same way as him. Sadly isolated from the only person you cared about at the moment.

Chuck observed the scene until he noticed Hannah waving him over. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

Chuck reluctantly stood, approaching the two. He sat in front of them, smiling. "Ladies…" he began politely. Sarah bit her lip, nodding. Hannah grinned. "That's really nice Chuck. Are you ready for tonight?" she smirked.

"Well, the mission sounds pretty simple. Is the mark a guy…or girl…?"

"It's a man, but his wife will surely need to be distracted." Sarah answered with some added authority, making Hannah seem unprofessional.

Chuck nodded, "So that's what Bryce and I will be doing."

The two instructors nodded. "And, if you're good, they're letting us stay at the hotel for the night, so we can talk about….sleeping arrangements." Hannah had a wicked smirk.

Chuck coughed awkwardly, and Sarah squeezed his hand under the table. "Can't keep your hands off my students, huh Smith?"

Hannah smirked. "He's my student tonight Walker, remember that…" she said as she stood. "I'll go slip into my dress." It was almost time to leave.

"Chuck, you can use my room to change…." Sarah offered, sounding very professional. "I'll go get ready myself." She excused herself and left to her room.

After lunch, Chuck returned to his bunk, happy to find a brand new suit and bow there, as well as other things he'd need to prepare.

He knocked on Sarah's door, and she opened up.

"Come in, Chuck." She smiled, letting him slip past her. Once the door was shut, she crossed her arms. "That Bitch is gonna pay." Chuck glanced at her. She still had to change. "She's such a slut. And there is NO way in hell you are sleeping in the same room as her Chuck, you hear me?" she sounded very jealous. "Because you are mine." She finished.

Chuck couldn't help it. He laughed, a grin spreading across his features.

"What?" Sarah demanded, glancing up at him.

"You're really….adorable and sexy when you're jealous…." He told her.

"Chuck, you better-..."

She never finished, as Chuck pulled her back in for a heated kiss. "No, let me-mmmm." Sarah never finished her sentence as desire took over her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the two ending their kiss tenderly.

"Well…" Sarah breathed. "I should go change…" she went to the bathroom.

"Wait…." Chuck frowned, Sarah pausing. "I can't see you change?" he asked.

"It's a surprise, Chuck." She grinned mischievously.

Shutting the door behind her, Chuck began his work.

After half an hour or so, Chuck was done. He was in his suit, his bow tie done incorrectly. He had managed to tame his curls to a sexy look, and he put on his cologne.

After waiting on her bed for almost an hour, Chuck heard Sarah emerge from the bathroom. Turning, he literally froze. His jaw dropped. His eyes widened. He couldn't find words.

"What do you think….?" Sarah frowned, thinking he might not have liked it. She was wearing a gorgeous, shorter black dress, with a semi open back. Her hair was down around her shoulders, making her look incredibly sexy. Her lips were a gorgeous light red, and her eyes were highlighted lightly by her makeup. She looked like an angel.

"Oh….my…..god…." Chuck breathed, unable to do much else.

Sarah sauntered over sexily, sitting on his lap. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"Mhmm, yeah, yeah I do…" Chuck mumbled, trying to sound literate.

Grinning, Sarah leaned over to whisper in his ear. "And I'm all yours, right after this mission, Chuck."

Chuck glanced at her, in a complete phase of awe. "Really?"

Sarah laughed. "Yes. The sooner we get this done….the better."

"Yep, yeah…sounds good." Chuck rose, helping Sarah down. "Let's finish this."

"Slow down there, Chuck."

"Carmichael." He corrected.

"Okay, Carmichael." Sarah laughed, fixing his bow tie. "You look incredibly handsome yourself."

Chuck smiled and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I look like I should be waiting your table."

Sarah chuckled, walking the door with him. "Bryce is coming to the Limo, so I should go meet him there. Get Hannah and we'll go."

Chuck nodded, reluctantly leaving her.

Chuck knocked on Hannah's door. When she opened it, she revealed herself. She was gorgeous as well, wearing a beautiful blue dress, her hair down also.

"Wow, Hannah, you look fantastic." Chuck smiled kindly.

"You look very handsome yourself, Charles."

Chuck smiled and accepted the compliment. It sounded similar to Sarah's and immediately, he felt guilty, as if he'd been cheating on her.

The two couples met up at the Limo. Chuck contained his awe about riding there in a limo to himself. No one probably cared, save for Sarah, but she couldn't really chat with him right now.

He glanced at Bryce, who was wearing a similar outfit. Bryce however, did his own bowtie correctly, and slicked his hair back. In a way, Chuck agreed. Bryce and Sarah looked like the perfect couple.

Leaning back, the 'couples' made small talk, a definite tension in the room.

The party was amazing. Chuck hadn't really seen anything like it. There were bunches of waiters coming around, with silver platters of Hors d'oeuvres and flutes of champagne everywhere.

There were hundreds of people, tons of beautiful women too, but none held a candle to Sarah. He watched as he walked arm in arm with Hannah, and Sarah did the same with Bryce. It seemed as if life were flip –flopped.

Sarah would shoot occasional glances at him, and he longed to leave with her at that second. But he remained calm, sitting with Hannah at their table. After talking for a few moments, Chuck noticed a change in Hannah's demeanor.

"What's up?" he asked quietly. Hannah nodded to a man, standing in the center of the dance floor, where people seemed to be waltzing.

"See him? That's Fournier…." She said it with a seemingly native French accent. Chuck made note of that for later. "That's our mark." She whispered, glancing at Bryce and Sarah all the way across the room. They rose from their seats, clearly seeing Fournier as well.

"Care to Dance?" Hannah heard the band begin a familiar tune.

"I'd love to." Chuck nodded, taking her hand. Sarah noticed, eyeing them jealously.

"Can you tango?" She smirked.

"Of course." Chuck grinned, spinning her onto the dance floor.

The two began their dance, spinning and working their way through the floor, getting closer to Fournier, and his wife. All eyes on the crowd were on the two, as they did the dance well.

Suddenly, the audience's attention split when another beautiful couple, which just happened to be Walker and Larkin, stepped onto the floor, doing just as well. The two danced, both inching closer to Fournier.

The music stopped. Suddenly, it was replaced by a far more sensual song. Also known as the Lambada. Chuck shot a glance at Sarah, and what followed looked like it came straight out of a movie. There was no way in hell Sarah would let Hannah dance the Lambada with Chuck.

The two women were switched, in a twirl. It was quite a spectacle for the audience, as they all clapped in awe. Even Fournier himself backed off to let the two couples have their moment. Now, Sarah was with Chuck and Hannah was with Bryce. Trained to deal with sudden and unexpected situations, the couples kept dancing. As the music picked up, Chuck knelt down with the beat, hands sliding all the way up.

Hannah mirrored their movements, knowing the dance well. Bryce kept up too, but nothing could replace the connection Chuck and Sarah seemed to have. As the dance continued, Chuck turned Sarah as she ground against him, still keeping with the fast tempo of the song.

Towards the end, Hannah and Bryce were forgettable. The entire room was locked on Chuck and Sarah who finished exactly with the last beat of the dance. The two went at each other then, lips fighting in a passionate war as their arms went around each other. Hannah's jaw dropped, and Bryce looked shocked.

The crowd began talking; mostly speculating about how the dance was so perfect. They could only come up with one answer: It was planned.

Taking the opportunity, Hannah and Bryce left to speak with Fournier. Chuck and Sarah couldn't have cared less. The two finally pulled apart breathlessly. They just pulled off the Lambada. . And made out. In front of everyone, including Bryce and Hannah. Sarah glanced at Chuck, breathing hard. Chuck was waiting for the scolding, or disappointment, but instead, he found himself being pulled out of the dance area.

"What? Where are we going? What about Fournier?"

"Smith can handle it." Sarah pulled him out, into the elevator. "You and I?" She breathed, still shocked from their dance and kiss. "Have unfinished business of our own."

"What about Bryce and Hannah? They'll find out and get pissed, and-…"

"Chuck!" Sarah interrupted him, smirking.

"Shut up and kiss me." He obliged, and the two began to continue where they'd left off.

**A/N: Okay guys, there you have it. I used some pretty old references, dating back to Chuck vs. the Break Up, I think. Good times…..Anyway, I know I know. You're all going to come at me and yell and point out that Bryce and Hannah saw, and they are compromised, and so on. I'm fully aware, and I have a plan. Thanks for reading, love the reviews! As always, have a good one! **

**-LLC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, a few things: One, sorry I haven't updated in a while, It seems I've been experiencing quite a bit of writer's block. Second, I have a new update out of Lucky Misfortunes, and I have a brand new story out called "Sarah vs. the Millionaire", so if you'd like, you could check those out! And lastly, there are new polls up on my page, give them a visit, as they do help let me know what you like to see! Thanks. This chapter will be mostly fluffy filler. Enjoy: **

**Chapter Eight: **

Sarah woke as she heard a disruptive beeping noise. Blinking, she groaned. "Chuck, turn it off."

Chuck groaned as well, taking his phone and disabling the alarm. "Sorry…." He told her in a tired, yet adorably sheepish sounding voice.

Smiling, Sarah turned to him, thoughts drifting to last night. "Hmm, Chuck, you have nothing to be sorry for…..especially after last night." She added with a devilish smirk, causing him to do the same.

"You were really….ah…..eager." Chuck laughed, as Sarah laid her head on his chest.

"Where did you learn the Lambada?" Sarah asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't learned it at spy school.

"I uh…." Chuck began sheepishly. "I saw it in this movie, and I thought it was so cool…..so I researched it."

"Only you would research a dance, Chuck." She grinned. "But, it was very very very sexy." She told him in his ear, gently kissing his jaw.

"I'm surprised you reacted so perfectly." Chuck admitted. "The switch with Hannah? That was amazing."

"I wouldn't want to be dancing with Larkin. He's an awful dancer." She teased, causing Chuck to laugh as well.

"But I still don't understand….What about Hannah and Bryce….?"

Sarah smirked. "Chuck, do you trust me?"

Chuck nodded fully, glancing into her eyes, which gleamed with a mischievous spark.

"Good. Then you'll see soon enough." With that, she sat up.

"Shower?" she asked playfully.

Chuck could only nod, as the two left to shower together.

After almost an hour, the two stepped out, and began to get dressed. Then, the couple heard a knock at the door. Half dressed in only his pants, and Sarah only in her underwear and bra, Chuck volunteered himself to open up.

Hannah was about to open her mouth to do some real yelling, when she glanced at Chuck's toned body.

"Woah, Chuck…." She smirked.

Sarah immediately emerged from behind Chuck, clad in only her under wear and bra still. Eyebrows lifting, Hannah smirked. "Who's the whore now, Walker?"

"Hey, Sarah's not-…"

"Chuck, it's okay." Sarah let him out of their fight easily, seeming not at all phased by Hannah's comment.

"Look, Smith." Sarah began tersely. "We'll be down for breakfast in five."

"Oh? Not planning to ditch Larkin and I again, are we?"

"Shut up." And with that, Sarah slammed the door shut.

The two got dressed, coming down for breakfast as promised. Walking in through the door, they spotted Bryce and Hannah sitting at a table, waiting for them.

Chuck sat next to Sarah and Hannah, much to Sarah's dislike. Bryce looked clueless. Hannah had a smirk.

"So, how did it go with Fournier?" Sarah asked, officially trying to get down to business.

"We apprehended him as planned, but why did you-…oh…." Bryce paused in mid sentence.

Nodding, Hannah smirked. "Now, if Director Graham finds out, you're dead Walker."

"The same way you'll be dead when he finds out about your fling with my last student?" Sarah countered sharply. Bryce exchanged a grin with Chuck. Chuck looked down. The whole situation was a bit tense.

Hannah frowned. She'd almost forgotten that.

"What now then?" she huffed, leaning back in her seat.

"Now? You keep your mouth shut, while we continue our lives. We get our students to graduate, I get my team, and we never have to speak again. Good?" It was really more a rhetorical question.

After the tense chat took place, they all rose to go grab breakfast from the buffet. Bryce found Chuck alone for a moment and pulled him aside.

"Getting Walker in the sac? Man, I knew you had it in you!" He cheered, sounding quite like his frat boy self.

Chuck's eyebrows furrowed, as he frowned. "Bryce, it's not like that."

Bryce smirked. "Sure it's not." He winked.

Chuck sighed. "It's not about sex, Bryce. Get your big, egotistical, frat boy head around that." He finished, pushing past him, leaving Bryce standing there, quite dumbstruck.

Returning to the table, Chuck sat beside Sarah, who gave his leg a gentle squeeze under the table.

"Man, it's gonna suck to have to go back to the training school after such a nice break…." Chuck sighed, picking at his breakfast.

"Graduation is coming up soon…." Hannah reminded, seeming to have a change in demeanor after her private talk with Sarah.

Nodding, Sarah added, "Yeah, you'll actually have to go on a real mission to pass. And it won't be like this. Smith and I will have to sit and watch from a van, Casey too." She added.

"You'll be able to go in with one partner who matches your general performance level, so yours will probably be Larkin." Hannah added onto Sarah's statement.

Sighing, Chuck sipped his orange juice. "So, if I pass, I'll make it onto your team?" he asked Sarah mostly, seeming tired suddenly.

"Well…..no." Sarah admitted. "I HAVE to pick whoever does it in the quickest, most efficient way. And there are only two open spots on my team…."

"WHAT?" Chuck asked in astonishment. "What if I don't…"

"You'll probably have to go through more training or become an analyst, but Chuck…-"

"Sarah, oh god, what If we mess up? What if I have to be an analyst, while you're off saving the world with Mr. Perfect Spy over there…..?" he jerked his head in Bryce's direction.

Hannah laughed, while Sarah tried to soothe him. "You're being unreasonable, Chuck. You're one of our best, brightest students. You will be fine."

"Okay, you know what? You're probably right. I trust you."

Sarah never told him what his final test was. It was his red test. And she feared for his mental health. She couldn't do that to him. And even now, she remained silent, eating her breakfast as if nothing was wrong. She didn't tell him because she was going to fix it herself. She owed that much to Chuck. Didn't she owe it to him to tell him the truth? She felt terribly conflicted.

"Sarah? You okay?" he asked quietly, watching her face as she frowned slightly.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She gave him a smile, and finished her food. Shrugging, Chuck did the same.

-o-

The sorry time finally did arrive where they had to return to the school. After making it clear to everyone that she and Chuck were still very much a secret, Sarah and Hannah departed to fill in their mission reports.

Chuck knew that the students that weren't as lucky as him hadn't had the day off, so he carefully crept back to Sarah's room, knowing full well that he wouldn't be spotted.

Quietly, he made his way in.

Sarah didn't arrive until another half hour. Stepping in, she closed her door, and a wave of shock went through her body, as she felt two familiar hands slide around her waist. Knowing it was Chuck, she smiled and leaned back to see his face.

"I could come home to this every day, Chuck." She grinned.

Smiling, Chuck sat with her on her bed. "How'd it go?"

"The report? It went by quick. It was all paperwork anyway." She shrugged, leaning back.

"So tell me something…..why are we still keeping our relationship a secret….?"

"Well, if the agency found out that you and I had an intimate relationship, and I was the one who decided who gets on my team, that would be considered as an unfair advantage."

"That seems rehearsed, how many times have you dated your students, agent Walker?" Chuck teased with a rather wry smile.

Sarah grinned, slapping him on the arm. "Shut up."

Chuck paused for a moment, thinking over what she'd said. "Wait, but if the only way I can get on your team is if I complete the mission the fastest and most efficient way, like you said, you technically wouldn't be deciding who gets on your team…..our mission performance would….." he sighed.

"But still, it's like a player having an intimate relationship with a ref. It just doesn't work…until you graduate, and then…..you're all mine."

Chuck leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Wait…." He began.

Sarah waited patiently, knowing he was about to ask another question.

"If you're in here, who's teaching the group?"

"Casey is subbing." She replied, seeming more interested in something else.

"Sarah, you've been distracted all day, please, tell me what's up…."

Sighing, Sarah sat up, patting the spot next to her. Chuck slimed up higher, and Sarah leaned on him, glancing into his eyes.

"Look, Chuck." She began uneasily, gripping his hand for comfort. "I read your file. It says you've never killed."

Chuck nodded, totally confused. "Is…..that…bad?"

"No, no. That's what I love about you." She reminded. "That innocence, that pure love of life."

Chuck nodded, showing he understood.

Sarah continued, passionately. "This final test coming up…..It involves…..killing someone, in cold blood." Sarah finished.

Chuck gasped slightly. "Oh my god. Sarah, I…I can't kill, I'm not an agent, I can't…."

Sarah put a calming hand around his cheek. Looking directly into his eyes, she told him the truth. "I will never let anyone hurt you, or use you like that. You won't have to do this, I'll figure out a way, I swear, Chuck. You're going to be fine."

Chuck nodded, and the two pressed their lips together in a fiery whirlwind of passion, love, commitment, and far more. They continued to kiss for a few minutes, each second more heated than the last, as both of their worries melted away for the time being.

Finally, the two pulled away. Chuck stared at the ceiling for a while, entangled with Sarah.

"Sarah?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied easily, holding his hand.

"Why'd you fall for me?"

"Because, Chuck." She began slowly. "You were kind. You didn't seem like you wanted to sleep with me and then dump me." She confessed. "You were smart, I knew all about that. You didn't jump at the chance to try and best me, or fight me, which I value…." She told him. "Your innocence made you fresh, a nice change…." She told him. "And it doesn't hurt to look very handsome like you do….." she finished, smiling softly up at him. "That's why, Chuck."

"Okay, I suppose it's my turn, now." Chuck gave her a heart melting smile, the one she adored so much.

"Well, this is easy. You're gorgeous beyond belief Sarah. You are a living, breathing angel, and by far the most beautiful girl in the world." He grinned, causing Sarah to grin back and blush.

"You're unbelievably smart, dedicated to what you do, and you are ridiculously talented." He added, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "You believed I had potential, rather than making fun of me or leaving me alone, which I appreciate…" he slowed.

"And more than that, you have the greatest personality all together. Funny, Gorgeous, Smart, Fun…" he came to a pause. "And that's why I fell for you, Agent Walker…..Sarah…."

"Chuck." She said softly, as she kissed his cheek lovingly. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

The two laid there in a content, happy state, ready to forget the rest of the world yet again. They had each other.

**A/N: okay, another short, fluffy chapter. It was mainly a filler for what's to come, so I hope you enjoyed it! Links to all the new polls and stories are on my profile! Thanks a million for reading and all the reviews! Love them! As always, guys, have a good one! **

**-LLC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Edit: (3/20) sorry for the false update/inconvenience guys, but my computer is messed up, and I suspect that I won't be posting in quite a bit, and I figured that this was the easiest way to let you know! Oh, and I'm still on a beta hunt, so PM me if you're interested. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is a short one, mainly because: 1.) I am experiencing major writer's block and I simply can't go on without a beta anymore, so I'll be putting my other stories, except for Lucky Misfortunes, on hold. I am not sure how long, but they won't be written further until I can sort them out with a beta, so sorry about that! Bottom A/N for more info, otherwise, enjoy the short little chapter:**

It had been almost a week since Sarah's talk with Chuck, regarding his red test. Little else had really gone on, which was a quite welcomed change to the young couple. The two remained hidden by day, and would constantly visit each other at night, much like a scene right out of Romeo and Juliet. The two were amazingly taken with each other, as they fell into a deeper sense of love everyday. And keeping his promise, Chuck snuck into her room to visit her every night, as he had promised her. Tonight was no exception.

"Hey Sarah." Chuck murmured as shut the door behind him gently.

"Hey." she smiled gently, kissing him softly on the lips.

"So, what's new?" Chuck asked tiredly as he sat on her bed with a sigh.

"That can wait, first, you seem a little tired..." she began softly, walking over to him. Kneeling beside him on the bed, she gently rubbed his shoulders. They seemed to be slightly tense and sore.

"Ahh..." Chuck mumbled and sighed in content as he forgot what he was saying.

"Casey has been working you pretty hard, huh?" Sarah asked sympathetically, knowing how Casey liked to torture the trainees unnecessarily.

"Well, uh...he sure knows how to scare a guy..." Chuck replied, not wanting to complain.

"Yeah, those damn instructors, huh?" Sarah smirked, quoting their very first conversation.

Grinning, Chuck nodded in faux agreement. "I'll say. But you know what?" he smirked.

"hmm?" Sarah responded amusedly, as Chuck pulled her down, hands sliding around her.

"There's this one girl that I've had my eye on for quite some time now." he told her, in her ear. Sarah shivered.

"Yeah? Who might that be?"

Chuck smirked. "Her?Oh god, she's gorgeous. She looks like a live angel! And she has beautiful golden hair, and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen..." he told her, sounding completely honest.

"Should I be jealous?" Sarah laughed, playing along.

"Well, I'm sure she won't have to know what goes on between us..." he kissed her neck gently as she moaned softly in utter pleasure.

Just as things were about to take their natural course and heat up, a quiet beep filled the silence, causing Sarah to pull away slightly to reach for her phone.

"Ugh, not even once..." Chuck groaned as he leaned back. "Who is it?" he finally asked after Sarah had been reading the message on her phone for a few moments.

"Well, I've got a mission tomorrow morning." she announced.

Chuck's eyes lit up. "Yeah? What's going on?"

"Says that Smith, I, and one trainee of my choice are to be briefed tomorrow morning." she told him.

"I'm guessing you'll be so kind as to choose me?" Chuck gave her an adorable looking puppy dog face, with an innocent gleam in his eyes.

"How could I not?" Sarah grinned, pulling his lips against hers.

"Oh, here we go..." Chuck chirped as Sarah pulled him down for yet another night of fun and pleasure.

-0-

The next morning came far too early for Chuck's liking. It was Saturday, after all, one of the few days he was permitted to sleep in. Then again, waking up next to Sarah Walker did make it all worthwhile.

"Time to wake up baby..." Chuck murmured into Sarah's ear as she clung tightly to him.

"mmm, five more minutes..." Sarah moaned as she hugged him tightly.

"I only wish..." Chuck laughed as he rose, much to Sarah's disappointment, and began to get ready.

"Briefing in ten..." Sarah sighed as she got up, sluggishly at best.

"Wait, Who'll be briefing us...?" Chuck pondered aloud.

"Normally, it would be either General Diane Beckman, or Director Langston Graham." She replied formally, almost by default. "Today, however, Casey will be relaying the message to us."

"Casey? Why him?" Chuck asked.

"He's Beckman's right hand man." Sarah shrugged, going to shower.

Chuck sat and pondered what she'd said. A mission. With Sarah Walker. It was still the most exciting thing for him. Hopefully, that would never change. Rising, he set off to change and meet Sarah in one of the facility's conference rooms.

When Chuck finally did arrive, he realized that Hannah was the only one in the room. "Morning, Chuck." she smiled.

"Hey Hannah." he smiled back, taking an open seat beside her.

"You enjoying Walker while she's yours?" Hannah asked, feigning innocence.

"Huh?" He was caught by surprise.

"You know, If I didn't know better, I'd say you haven't learned Walker's secret by now." she smirked.

"Hannah, what are you talking about?" Chuck was puzzled. He was also slightly curious to see what she'd come up with.

"In case you haven't noticed, Walker's in it for a good lay. Then, she moves on to the next, hotter guy." she replied.

Chuck sighed. "Hannah, please, I know she's nothing like that."

Hannah rose a brow. "Yeah? I'll bet you haven't seen her and Larkin during seduction then, huh?"

Chuck's stomach filled with a nasty, harsh feeling. Sarah and Hannah now taught in different locations. He trusted Sarah, though. She'd never do that! Right?

Hannah smirked as she saw the slightest flicker of doubt on his face.

"It's really a shame. What a waste, you were really a keeper..." she trailed off as the door opened and a clean, gorgeous Sarah Walker strode in.

She and Hannah avoided eye contact as she ignored Hannah completely, sitting with Chuck.

"She's been telling you all kinds of stuff, right? Well don't bother listening. She likes to be creative." Sarah rolled her eyes. Chuck watched in awe. She was good.

"Ladies." Casey's gruff voice sounded from the doorway, where he stood. "Play nice in front of the kid." he sat across from them.

"Beckman gathered you to find information from one Sophia Stepanova, regarding smart bullets." he told them bluntly, cutting straight to business.

"Sophia Stepanova? That name is oddly familiar..." Chuck mused, glancing at Sarah.

"That's because she's a highly renowned model."Casey replied shortly. "Says that she's currently touring France. See for yourself, kid." Casey slid a few pictures over to Chuck.

Chuck let out a whistle of awe. She was a gorgeous woman. In one picture, she was wringing her hair, straight from the ocean, clad in only a bikini. It was one hell of a sight.

"Hi oh!" Chuck's eyebrows rose. Hannah smirked. Sarah's eyebrows rose. "Who is taking these surveillance photos? Because these are..." he trailed off at the look on Sarah's face. It was somewhere between jealousy, amazement, and rage. "-are just mediocre...?" he tried to save himself. Sarah gave the girl one glanced and shrugged nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow at Chuck specifically who laughed sheepishly.

Casey cleared his throat, continuing. "She's believed to have smart bullets, they guide themselves to any particular target or mark she fires them at." he informed them. "Little else is known." he told them. "You are to go to Milan, her next stop, and get them, by any means necessary." he ordered.

Sarah nodded. "We'll have it done ASAP."

Casey nodded filling them in on the essentials. "Be ready to fly by tonight. Pack lightly. You're expected to return in two days, tops." With that, he and Hannah departed. That left Chuck and Sarah with an unbelievably awkward silence in the conference room.

"Hannah likes to start rumors..." Sarah admitted, an apologetic look on her face.

"No, I trust you completely Sarah." he smiled reassuringly, as the two gently kissed.

"So, Milan, huh?" Chuck piped up, excited.

"Never been?" Sarah replied, standing.

"Me?I'm afraid that's unexplored territory." he chuckled.

"Well, don't worry. Maybe we can finish this mission up quickly and do a little sight seeing." Sarah smiled.

"Really?That'd be amazing..." Chuck grinned.

"If you're good, and stop staring at other women." Sarah grinned, teasing him.

"I wasn't staring..." Chuck began unsurely.

"Oh really?" she smirked. "What was it you were doing then?"

"I was...admiring the surveillance work...?"he tried.

"Cute, Chuck." she laughed as she kissed him. "But if you ever do that again, especially in person, remember: I'm a trained assassin."

"Noted." Chuck grinned as he pulled her down for a slightly more heated kiss.

**-0-**

Packing turned out to be a relatively simple procedure. Sarah told him to pack a suit, as it was a fashion show, and some casuals as well. Obeying, he returned to pack, as Bryce watched in utter jealousy.

"Where are you going?" Bryce asked, sitting on his bunk.

"Mission." Chuck replied. "I'm pretty sure it's classified, Bryce."

"Right, well, uh..." Bryce nodded. "You going with Walker...?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah...and Hannah..." he replied, enjoying the jealousy that was so plainly visible on Bryce's face.

"When will you guys be back?" he asked hopelessly.

"oh, us? Two days, most likely." Chuck grinned inwardly.

"Two days? Who'll be subbing for Walker and Smith?"

"Oh, I think Casey's got it." he grinned.

The look of terror on Bryce's face made the entire charade worthwhile. Chuck would let him sulk around in misery. Afterall, he did have to go and approve of Sarah's...clothing...choices for the trip. "Take care, buddy." Chuck grinned as he stepped out the door, suitcase in hand.

**A/N: There you have it, Milan, here they come. Sorry for the late updates, again, if you're interested at becoming a full time, permanent beta, please, don't hesitate to PM me! Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, i appreciate it deeply! Have a good one, guys: **

**_-LLC_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay guys, this one is finally updated. I know it took a while, but this story was lacking interest and reviews from you guys, so I thought I'd dedicate my time to the other, more popular stories. I just wanted to thank you guys for all the nice comments and reviews I've received on those by the way, it's really a great feeling to open up the page and see such supportive, positive feedback. So, incase you forgot what happened last: Chuck and Sarah are traveling to Milan along with Hannah to catch Stepanova, smart bullet holder. Oh boy. **

**Chapter Ten: **

Chuck absolutely loved the jet the CIA ever so kindly allowed them to use, pilot and all. Chuck noticed that the seats were made of fine leather, unlike most of the lame, cheaper airlines he'd taken before. There was one attendant, offering them drinks and small snacks, which Chuck also got completely excited for. He'd also noticed the fact that Hannah had chosen to sit on the far side of the cabin, away from Chuck and Sarah who sat side by side.

"Wow Chuck, you're really enjoying the plane ride…." Sarah commented, smiling amusedly. She found it adorable that he was so new to the high class treatment.

"Well, yeah, I mean…..I never got to fly like this since my parents left Ellie and me, and it's so cool…." Chuck replied, trying to focus on the positives of the flight rather than his parents.

Sarah's heart immediately melted at the thought of someone leaving Chuck alone at such a young, tender age. She had a rough childhood as well, but her father was always there, her support, her cushion. Without him, she would've died. She just couldn't imagine Chuck's pain.

"Do you miss her, Chuck?" Sarah asked gently, watching him.

Glancing up at Sarah he frowned in confusion for a split second. "Huh? Oh, Ellie?"

"Yeah, she sounds so nice…." Sarah added, studying his expression carefully.

"Well, of course I do. But Ellie's got a great boyfriend at home, and I know he makes her happy…so she's not alone." He told her, sounding genuinely caring about her.

"What's she like, Chuck?" Sarah asked curiously.

Chuck grinned, happy she was interested. "Well." He began, smiling. Immediately she smiled back subconsciously, leaning against him gently. "She's a Bartowski, so I guess you could say she's a lot like me. She's got the same overwhelming sense of urgency and love when it comes to family, just like I have for you…." He smiled as Sarah blushed gently, taken by his sweet words.

"Well, I knew that much when you said Bartowski." Sarah grinned, hand lacing with his.

Chuck smiled, kissing her forehead gently. Sarah sighed happily and leaned into him, as he welcomed her with open arms. All the while, Hannah watched rather disgustedly.

"So, this mission sounds like fun…" he began, thoughts once again flying to the runway mission. "I mean, she's a model." He smiled teasingly. Sarah rolled her eyes, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Who's prettier, Chuck?" she asked teasingly.

Without a single moment of hesitation, Chuck replied confidently, and genuinely. "You of course. She doesn't hold a candle to you Sarah…" he told her softly, eliciting a soft smile from her, making her heart melt yet again.

"Good to know I'm still wanted." She chuckled, as she kissed his jaw gently.

"Always." Chuck replied contentedly.

"So, what's the plan….?" Chuck finally asked, knowing full well that Sarah was the leader.

"All we have to do is sneak into her hotel room, find the bullets, and get out. No harm done." She replied, sounding professional, and quite sexy, in Chuck's opinion.

"Sounds easy enough..." Chuck nodded. "Why did you request two days for the mission, then?" Chuck asked, watching her eyes.

"Well, Milan is a gorgeous place…." Sarah smirked, as Chuck grinned.

"Yeah, if we ever get to leave our hotel room." The two laughed, embracing each other once more.

-0-

Bryce sat, watching boredly as Casey sat at the front of what was supposed to be seduction training. Sighing, he rolled his eyes. Bartowski was sexing it up with Walker in Milan, and here he was, with the 'boulder' in a small room, filled with men who were expecting a certain blonde or brunette.

Casey grunted. "Got a problem, Larkin?" It was the first time he'd actually spoken in a while.

"Well? Uh, aren't we gonna learn something?" Bryce asked, immediately regretting the words that left his lips.

"Oh, that's it, huh?" Casey smirked. "You want to learn something?"

"Well, yeah." Bryce smirked, gaining confidence.

"Okay." Casey smirked. "Get up here." Bryce rose, standing before the class.

"Take that kid-." He pointed to a gangly kid in the back. Immediately, the poor guy rushed up. "-and demonstrate how you'd kiss a mark."

Bryce's jaw dropped. "I….uh….excuse me, what?"

Casey smirked. "You heard me, Larkin."

"But….no, I…I can't…."

"No?" Casey gave him a mock frown. "Well, looks like you owe me some for speaking up."

"But, I didn't-"Bryce began to protest, completely unhappy.

"Get back to your seat." Casey grunted with a smirk, fully enjoying his little torture round.

Bryce did as he was told reluctantly, sitting with a huff.

-0-

"This place is incredible." Chuck grinned as he, Sarah, and Hannah were cruising through the streets of Milan in a taxi.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Sarah agreed, glancing out her window.

"We're supposed to be staying in the Pierre de Milan…" Hannah replied from the front seat, simultaneously checking her phone.

"Hannah, do you speak Italian?" Chuck asked in awe.

"No, but French…" she winked, and he smiled. Sarah glanced out the window. She could speak all kinds of languages.

Arriving at the hotel, the spies got out of the cab, paying the driver and grabbing their bags. Heading up to the check in desk, Hannah went off to the bathroom while Chuck and Sarah handled check in.

"Buon pomeriggio, sei il check-in oggi?" the kind looking lady behind the front desk asked.

"I'm sorry, we uh…." Chuck trailed off momentarily.

"I'm sorry, is English better, sir?" she smiled apologetically.

Nodding, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Not a problem sir. Are you and your girlfriend checking in to one room?"

Smiling at Chuck, Sarah nodded. "Yes, with one extra room for our friend."

Chuck gently slid his arm around Sarah's waist as they spoke, and the two were enjoying their free couple time fully.

As Sarah handled the talking, Chuck turned his head to glance around. He was impressed. The entire main hall was decorated beautifully, and the ceiling was painted divinely, depicting angels, clouds, and brilliantly colored flowers.

It seemed to be a busy hotel, bustling with happy, laughing couples, families, and even a few children deeming it safe enough to play without supervision. He noticed a restaurant sign, and then a ballroom sign.

'Bingo. That's where we'll be tonight.' He thought to himself as Hannah returned. Sarah tossed her a keycard, as they were in separate rooms and left.

Going up in the elevator with only Sarah, Chuck gently kissed her cheek. Smiling, she glanced up at him. "What's up?" she asked gently.

"How'd you get us the same room? I thought the agency doesn't know about us…..?"

"I spoke with the lady at the front desk, telling her there was a mistake in our reservations….weren't you listening?"

Cheeks turning slightly red, Chuck laughed. "Well uh….no. Honestly, I was staring at the ceiling." He replied cutely.

Sarah laughed, finding his awe and wonder of luxury so adorable. "Its okay, Chuck. It was beautiful." Laughing, he opened the door to their room, allowing her to go in first like the perfect gentleman he was.

"Wow, Chuck, take a look at this view." Sarah told him as she moved the curtains slightly, taking in the gorgeous sight of Milan and the river going through it.

"I know, right…?" Chuck replied genuinely. But upon turning her head, Sarah discovered he was smiling at her. "Not to be cheesy, or anything….." he laughed awkwardly.

"Chuck, that's never cheesy. It's sweet and adorable…" she smiled as she leaned up to his lips. Smiling against her lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his going around her neck in their favorite kissing position. As things heated, they gently stumbled to the bed, Sarah falling on top of him as they continued, not once stopping to take a breath.

"Can't Hannah handle the mission?" Chuck groaned as his phone beeped, telling them they had three hours until the party, where Stepanova would be making an appearance.

"Well, she'd still need someone to pose as her date." Sarah replied, relaxing on top of him.

"I'm her date?" he asked, surprise crossing his expression.

"Well, since I'm coming, no. But if I wasn't that'd be the case." She explained, smiling as he sighed in relief and kissed her.

"What, are you scared you'll fall for her if I'm not there?" she teased, as her smiled against her lips.

"No, of course not. How could I?" he grinned. "I already have an angel."

"Mmmm. Good answer." She laughed as they shared one last, tender kiss, before rising to begin getting ready.

"So, what's the plan for tonight exactly?" Chuck asked, sitting on a comfortable chair by the window.

"Well, I've been told that she's working for some people in the higher up's, who've designed the so called "smart bullets". So we're guessing that she's here tonight to make a deal. She'll have the weapons on her."

"So how do we get them discreetly?" Chuck asked, nodding.

"Well…" Sarah frowned. "Hannah thinks it'd be best if you got them off her. She thinks seduction is better. I say you can pick pocket them right out her handbag." Sarah replied.

"You don't think I can seduce her?" Chuck asked curiously.

"No, Chuck, it's not that it's uh…I don't really want you to." She admitted.

"Ohh." Chuck suddenly realized what was bothering her. It was jealousy. He was so damn slow sometimes. Smiling, he glanced into Sarah's eyes.

"Shut up." She grinned back, leaving to take a shower.

-0-

"Are you ready yet?" Chuck groaned. An hour and a half had passed. Sarah had collected her outfit, and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"In a minute!" came her reply from behind the door. "How do you think I get to look like this?"

"Natural beauty?" Chuck quipped.

"Wow, someone's trying to get lucky tonight…." Laughed Sarah, as Chuck joined in.

"So can I see you yet….?" He pleaded cutely.

"No, go get Hannah. See if you can spot her at the party. I'll be there when you arrive .We can talk with the comm. link. Okay?"

"I guess…." Chuck replied, crabbing his gun and slipping it into it's holster hidden below his suit pants. Glancing in the mirror, he smiled. He didn't look half bad in his elegant suit and watch combo, now short hair styled up and back. He looked like he might actually belong with Sarah for once.

-0-

Chuck glanced down at the party from the staircase where he made his entrance. Hannah had already slipped in without him.

"Any sign of Sophia?" he heard Sarah's smooth voice over the other end of the link in his ear. He smirked as he spotted her in the crowd easily. She was by far the most gorgeous girl there.

"No, not yet. Strapless Versace? Very daring Agent Walker." He told her seductively.

"How much project runway have you been watching?" She teased softly.

Chuck smiled as he approached her, as she greeted him with a soft peck on the cheek.

"Hannah, any sign of her?" Sarah asked ever so gently over the comm.

"Not yet, but I'll stay sharp." She replied, on the other end of the party.

After taking a sip of her drink, Sarah spotted the blonde at a table near the bar, purse in hand.

"There she is." Sarah said quietly, glancing over Chuck's shoulder to see her.

"I see. I got this." Chuck strode off to her, trying to prove his worth to Sarah, as she notified Hannah that they'd found Stepanova.

Sarah watched anxiously.

Sneakily, Chuck stepped up to the purse she'd left at the table. Sarah frowned. Why would she carelessly leave the purse there?

"Chuck. No!" she whispered loudly into the comm. Too late. He'd already picked it up, and a silent beeping began.

Running over, Sarah told Hannah to stay put as she yanked Chuck aside.

"What's going on, Sarah, is that a bomb?" He asked nervously, clutching the bag tightly.

"Yes and there's a pressure sensor, so do NOT let go, understand?" she was in full agent mode.

"Let me see it…" Sarah zipped the bag open as Hannah tailed Stepanova out the room. "Shit." She cursed as she glanced over the wires. There was a small metal device, with a small clock counting down on it. Thirty seconds.

"What?" Chuck asked quietly.

"It's got half a minute left. I don't see any way to defuse it…." She sighed nervously. Chuck squeezed his eyes shut and kissed Sarah lovingly. "Bye Sarah….." he said quickly.

"Chuck, what are you talking-"he cut her off, speeding outside, past the garden, lit only by small night lamps.

"Chuck!" Sarah cried, desperately as she chased him quite well, considering the fact that she was in tall heels.

"I know what I'm doing!" he stopped, using one hand to pluck a wire firmly. Pulling it up, he tried to bite it with his teeth. He could hear the final five beeps. Five…He tried hard, tearing through the rubber. Four…..He could taste a metallic flavor as her tried desperately to disconnect it. Three…..Two…His last thought was of Sarah. With a final, determined snap, he cut the wire.

Panting, Sarah caught up, waiting to be blown up into a million pieces.

"Chuck…." She breathed, blue eyes teary, finding solace in his chocolate orbs.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I just…."

Pulling his lips to hers, she attacked them with a passionate flurry, forgetting everything around them. Together for minutes, the two fought for dominance, her arms going around his neck in a perfect fit, as his slid around her waist, they way they liked it.

Breathing hard, she put her forehead to his. Smiling, laughing, and crying all at once. "Chuck Bartowski, you are such an idiot." She told him. "But, I….I love you."

Grinning against her lips, he whispered to her with the utmost affection. "I love you too, Sarah Walker."

Grinning like idiots, the two just stood there for a while, savoring each other's presence. "You could've died, Chuck…." She breathed gently.

"But I didn't. I'm fine, see?"

"I know, I just…..I didn't know what I would've done….."

"It's okay, Sarah. Everything's fine." The two hugged, embracing each other tightly. Sarah's earpiece suddenly crackled to life.

"I lost her, but I got intel before. You guys alive?"

"Yeah…." Sarah nodded, event though she couldn't see. "Disaster averted."

**A/N: Okay, nice little development chapter. More to come, hopefully sooner! If you did enjoy this chapter, I'd love it if you took a minute to leave a review! I always read them, and they help a great deal in making the story! Thanks a million for reading and reviewing. As always guys, have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you everyone, for the awesome amount of feedback on the last that chapter. It was really great to see, and was my source of inspiration/encouragement to get this one up so fast (Compared to my usual, sluggish speed). So thanks for everything, guys. I hope you don't find the Charah too mushy or rushed; I tried to pace it as best I could. Enjoy. **

**Chapter Eleven: **

**-0-**

**Pierre de Milan Hotel: Milan, Italy: 12:35 AM**

"Sarah, I'm okay, really." Chuck sighed as he glanced at her from his seated position on their bed, back up in the hotel room, half an hour after the whole bomb debacle.

"Chuck, I can't shake the feeling that this whole thing was an attempt on your life." Sarah replied skeptically.

"My life? Sarah, Sophia doesn't know me; I don't think she'd try to kill a random person….." Chuck pointed out, as she paced in front of him, thinking hard.

"No, not you specifically Chuck. You as an agent. She knew CIA was coming after her. That was her plan. Leave the purse so that some agent would surely pick it up."

"But that was endangering so many innocent bystanders!" Chuck cried out, even though the disaster had been avoided.

"And that's what makes her a bad person, Chuck. She just doesn't care." She replied, sitting beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she encompassed her into his arms.

"You have no idea how bad you scared me when you ran off with the bomb, Chuck, don't ever do anything that stupid again. We are a team, Chuck. A team, do you hear me? I'd kill myself if something were to happen to you…." She spoke passionately from the heart, holding onto him tightly.

"Sarah, I can promise you; neither of us is going anywhere, okay? We're staying right here. And to hell with anyone who says or tries something otherwise." He said confidently, kissing the top of her head.

"We have the rest of the night to relax; I guess we'll have to just fly back tomorrow." Sarah shrugged, leaning back on the pillows, still in Chuck's arms as he did the same.

"What? Why?" Chuck frowned.

"Well, the mission didn't go too well, and Hannah lost Sophia. We couldn't find her after that. She probably left the country…"

"Oh, wow. There goes our vacation…." He sighed as the two hugged each other in comforting embraces.

"Let me see if I can find something interesting on TV, let alone in English." Chuck sighed as he snatched up the remote from the bedside end table, flipping on the screen in front of them.

"News….." Chuck announced as he watched a few Americans being interviewed about politics. "Ugh, sounds like Beckman." He groaned, soliciting a cute laugh from Sarah. "Sports…..soccer re-runs seem a little boring….." he commented as he continued to flip through the channels. Pausing on a fashion show, he saw a familiar lock of blonde hair on the runway.

"Aren't you tired of staring at models all day, Chuck?" Sarah teased, but then noticed his face was far too focused on the screen.

"Sarah…." He jumped up, running up to the screen and pointing. "That's Sophia!" he cried.

"Uh, yeah, they did say she was a model…." Sarah asked confusedly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Look, this is a shot from an old show, but they're advertising a show for tomorrow night!" he grinned.

"You don't actually think she'd be there, would you? I mean, people are hunting her down, and this is a major public appearance…."

"Well, she probably won't be planning to come on stage, no…" Chuck agreed. "But that's her cover for the drop off location. That's where her business of buying and selling the smart bullets will be!" he exclaimed.

"Chuck, that's a little far fetched….but, it makes total sense." Sarah added, as he watched anxiously for her decision. She was the boss after all. "I guess it can't hurt to try, right?" she sighed with a smile as she reached for her phone. "I'll inform the bosses. You let Hannah know." She commanded as he nodded, going to grab his phone as well.

Smiling to herself as the familiar sound of the dial tone filled her ear, Sarah glanced at Chuck amusedly. He'd just saved their mission. And their vacation. She'd certainly have to show her gratitude.

**-0-**

The following morning, Sarah lay beside Chuck in their bed, curled up comfortably in his arms, as she laid her head on his chest. The two were peacefully quiet. Neither had to say anything, their emotions seemed to link. That was the special connection Sarah had with Chuck that was so irreplaceable. Besides being dangerously in love, of course. She'd never felt this way about anyone. Sure, when she was younger and more naïve, she'd thought she'd found love in some of her hot shot CIA partners. But she realized that at the end of the day, there wasn't that simple, shocking affection that she had for Chuck. Words just simply couldn't express the feeling.

Chuck smiled down at her as he gently kissed her forehead, gently stroking her hair back. She reciprocated the smile, glancing up to meet his eyes.

"I remember the first time you spoke to me…." Chuck began, smiling sheepishly. "I couldn't actually form words."

Sarah grinned, listening intently.

"You made fun of the instructors being late, and I, like an idiot, agreed." He laughed, as she joined in softly.

"You weren't an idiot. I'll admit I played you…" she smiled, gently kissing his lips as an apology. "I didn't think much of you. But suddenly, I just noticed that you were different. You were smarter; more of a pacifist, and you didn't want to get in my pants." She added, causing the two to smile. "I remember you thoroughly enjoyed watching Bryce have his ass handed to him time and time again."

"Ahh, that's true." Chuck quipped happily, as the two gently kissed, savoring the taste, and the feeling.

"So, enough reminiscing." Sarah smiled. "We've got a mission to prep for."

"Yeah, do we uh…..have a plan?" Chuck asked, watching her.

"Yes. Sophia's room will be in a brand new hotel. We find it, get in, and start our search."

"You're the boss…" Chuck shrugged.

"And don't forget it." She grinned sexily, as she attacked his lips.

**-0-**

Chuck never thought he'd be doing anything this cool. Currently, he was repelling down the side of a multiple story hotel building, upside down, next to one Sarah Walker, who'd recently admitted she loved him. Life was pretty damn good.

As the three spies landed on the balcony, Chuck was the last to unhook himself from the rope that held him upside down. Seeing Sarah right side up in front of him, he grinned. "Spiderman kiss?" he asked gently, causing her to smile back softly.

"Fine…." She pecked him gently, which was a victory for him, considering they were on a mission and she needed to be professional. Luckily, Hannah had missed it.

Chuck grinned and let himself down gently, landing softly on his feet. "Okay, so Sophia's supposedly down in the fashion show downstairs, alright? We have to make this quick. And I still think there are guards outside her door and in the main room." Sarah informed them in a hushed whisper.

"I'm on it." Hannah made sure her gun was silenced, and slid in through the door. Chuck heard four silenced little noises, blinking at every noise.

"Okay, I'm going to clear out any more of her guys. You can come into the room." Hannah's quiet voice crackled over the comm.

"Come on, Chuck. Let's go." Sarah motioned for him to follow and slipped into the room, where Hannah had been. Sarah led the way, right into the master closet.

"Wow. That's a lot of clothes…." Chuck commented as he made his way through.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'd store bullets in a purse, more like….a safe! There!" Sarah pointed to a small white safe on the floor of the closet.

Suddenly, Sarah heard Hannah's panicked voice over the comm.

"Walker, hide! She's coming with the big bodyguard…." Sarah yanked Chuck and threw him into the rack of dresses, slipping in herself. Concealed by the clothing, both Sarah and Chuck watched with wide eyes as Sophia stepped into the closet, stripping off all her clothes and turning on the shower. Chuck stared with wide eyes.

Sophia stepped into the steam filled shower, and Chuck turned to Sarah slowly.

"I can't see anything." He commented.

"Chuck!" Sarah hissed impatiently. "Not-"

"Which means she can't see us…" he pointed out, which allowed Sarah to calm down.

"Where is Hannah?" Chuck asked suddenly. "She's outside of the room. She can't get back in because of the guard posted in the doorway. He'd shoot her before she could do anything."

"Okay, you go help her, I'll get the safe." Chuck told Sarah, as the two sneakily parted.

Chuck crept up, kneeling by the safe. Immediately, he thanked the heavens that he was a nerd, for it made cracking the safe open ten times easier. After a few unlucky turns, he got it. Opening the safe, he grinned when he reached for a small bag inside, which was a lot heavier than it looked. That was it. Jackpot.

"Sarah, I-"he paused as he heard the click of a gun.

Sophia, wearing nothing, pulled him against her in a very uncomfortable, threatening position. With her gun to his head, she smirked. "Put down the weapons."

"Freeze!" Sarah cried, gun trained on Sophia's head. Hannah arrived shortly after, mirroring Sarah's position.

'Is she naked?' She thought to herself, shaking any unnecessary thoughts from her head. Going back to agent mode, she shot the glass behind Sophia, causing it to burst into shards everywhere.

Using the simple distraction, Chuck darted to the cover of Sarah and Hannah, as they ran from Sophia's shots.

As the three speedily hooked themselves up, Sarah smirked at Sophia's angry glare. "Put some clothes on." She grinned, zooming up before anything else could happen.

"Nice work, team. We have the rest of the trip to enjoy." Sarah smirked, taking the weapons from Chuck.

**-0-**

"Sarah, let's go out. It's our last day here in Milan, and it's beautiful, and you're the only girl I could ever dream of sharing it with. So, let's go out." He grinned happily.

Smiling lovingly, Sarah accepted his outstretched hand, rising from her position on the chair, setting her phone on the table.

Lunch was nothing short of fantastic. Chuck seemed to know exactly what to do, where to go, and what to order, as he worked to make it a romantic day for Sarah.

"Sarah, I want to take you home. I want you to meet my family…." Chuck told her with a wishful smile.

"Chuck, I'd love to meet them. They seem like great people….Do they know about you….being a spy?"

"Well, I tell them as much as I can. It's stupid how the agency says that keeping your family in the dark keeps them safe. I believe knowledge is safer. And it helps me maintain such a good relationship with my sister."

Sarah smiled admiringly at Chuck. He was such a kind, family oriented soul. "I hope she likes me, Chuck."

"Like you? Sarah, when she finds out I'm dating a super amazing, sexy, gorgeous, kind, caring, smart super model like spy, I'm sure she'll be pleased. Also considering that I haven't had a good relationship since the beginning of Stanford, she'd be thrilled that I managed to catch someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Sarah smiled. "Chuck, you treat me as if I'm above everyone else and you're lucky to be in my presence."

"Ahh, Ms. Walker. That's the truth." He smiled teasingly, causing her to laugh.

"But I'm just a normal girl." She insisted as he held her hand over the table. "I've had bad relationships, I get jealous, I feel insecure at times….I worry about you." She told him gently.

Smiling, he leaned over to softly place a kiss on her fine lips. "All the more reason to love you, Sarah Walker."

-0-

**A/N: Short one, I know some reason I wasn't too satisfied with the way this one came out. I'm not too sure why, but I'm experiencing major writer's block. What did you guys think? Let me know. Next chapter is all fluff. I wanted to end it on a happy, relaxed note, because that's the vibe I get from this story, especially when I'm writing it. So hopefully you guys didn't mind the fluff, because there's almost a truck load more coming up. If you enjoyed, I'd love a review! Thanks for everything, you guys rock. As always, have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter! It's awesome to see, and I'm trying to get the next chapter out faster for you guys. So if you didn't already know, this is my main story and will probably be the only one I'll update for a while, so keep that in mind. As for this chapter, I promised fluff, and some storyline/character development. So here you are: **

**Chapter Twelve: **

It was two weeks before 'graduation'. Chuck couldn't believe it. The months of training seemed to fly right past him. It felt like he'd just arrived, and it was over. Taking the time to reflect upon his achievements, Chuck realized just how far he'd come. He'd been a gangly, lanky, tall, nerd. One without many goals or desires. Just to complete training and be done with it. Now, he was strong. He'd built enough muscle to show. He was more confident, and worried less about other's opinions. He was in shape, both physically and mentally. And he owed it all to the love of his life, Sarah Walker.

She was the gorgeous, leggy, smart, valkrie who'd proved that he could do anything, time and time again. He was head over heels in love with her, as she was with him. It was perfect.

Now, in the final two weeks, students were racing to outdo each other, all before the final test. Sarah Walker's team was to be one of the most elite, flawless teams the CIA could offer. They would be very selective about who got on. And even though he was her boyfriend, she couldn't get him a free ride on unless he proved that he had potential and ability. There was too much at stake to simply chance it and not try. No. The academy had given the students two free weeks to train however or with whomever they liked in preparation for the final test. To say Chuck was nervous was an understatement. But to say he was scared? That was a lie.

Chuck watched Sarah from a distance now, as she explained some combat move to several eager, anxious students who'd gathered around her. He hadn't gotten the chance to see or really speak to her since Milan, and he missed her voice, her lips….shaking his head, Chuck turned. He had to focus. Since he saw that he'd never get a chance to talk with her at this rate, he turned and headed over to where Hannah had just walked in from her break. Before anyone could storm her with questions, Chuck darted over, utilizing the rare advantage.

"Hey, Hannah." Chuck smiled, and she did in kind. Chuck noticed that no matter how terribly she and Sarah went at it, she was always kind to Chuck, which he appreciated.

"Hey Chuck, what's up?" she asked.

"I just…have you ever done a test like this before…?" he asked gently, sitting beside her. Glancing around the dojo, he saw many more students gather around Sarah. He tried not to roll his eyes.

"Well, yeah. There's the red test, which is basically the CIA entry test." She told him.

"That's the one where you….ah…..shoot someone?" he asked uneasily.

"Yeah." Hannah glanced down, then back up at him. "You seem nervous…"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." he smiled slightly.

"About the field test? Or killing someone?"

"Both…..but mainly the second one." He replied. Taking his gaze upon the students, he noticed that none of them seemed uneasy like he did. They were all focused on mastering the skills and defeating the test, eager to be on Sarah's team.

"Well, Chuck, let me guess. You spoke to someone about it, and they said it'll change you as a person, and blah blah blah."

"Uh, yeah….how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." She shrugged. "But do you want to hear the truth?" she smiled comfortingly.

"Uh huh…." He nodded.

"They're wrong, Chuck. How could killing someone make you a different or bad person? Think of it like this. You're already a kind, goodhearted guy." She told him, leaving no room for him to interrupt. "So ridding the world of some bad guy who's causing harm to innocent people would just reinforce that."

Chuck nodded slowly. She had a point. She just may have been right.

"And I know, believe me, taking a life is not easy. But once you learn that you're doing it to protect your loved ones, and innocent people who need help, it becomes a lot easier. And that's the mistake I made. I guilted myself for so long, thinking what I did was terrible, when I finally realized I was helping people all along. So don't think that way Chuck, because you'd be doing the most good right here within the agency." She finished, giving him time to think.

Chuck glanced around. He thought hard about her words, and he found that the more he did, the more he saw the truth in them. She was absolutely right. It would always be hard to take a life, but if it was Sarah's life on the line, he wouldn't hesitate a second. And if that's what it came down to, which he prayed it never would, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Standing, the two glanced at each other. "You good now, Chuck….?" Hannah asked gently.

"Yeah. Thank you, Hannah." He smiled and put out his arms, which she happily accepted. There was no ulterior motive. She simply hugged him like a friend, stepped back, and watched him go as more students surrounded her. Sarah Walker was one hell of a lucky girl.

Watching from her mass of students, Sarah watched Chuck hug Hannah like she was witnessing the apocalypse happen before her eyes. Jaw nearly dropping, she narrowed her eyes as Chuck left out to the sparring room, alone. What the hell was going on? Sighing, she turned her attention back to a student's pressing questions.

**-0-**

Punch, kick, punch. This was his mantra for past two hours. Occasionally, he'd mix it up. But hey, no one was watching him. Until now. Unaware, he tore at the bag impressively, delivering one critical blow after another. Jumping, he kicked it in midair. Shortly after landing, he pulled one of Sarah's famous roundhouses that either disarmed or flat out knocked down the enemy. He watched as the bag shook hard from its chain, yet he continued to plow onward, kick after kick.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Turning, he swung instinctively, gasping in surprise at what he'd just done. Luckily, the person he'd swung at was none other than Sarah Walker, CIA's finest, who easily avoided it with a smooth duck.

"Whoa, easy there…." Sarah smiled as she put her hands up in mock surrender. Chuck immediately threw off his gear.

"Oh god, Sarah, I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I just-"

"-CHUCK." Sarah cut him off, smiling still. "It's okay. Really, it means you're becoming a sharper agent anyway." She said as he relaxed, drying himself off with a towel.

"I really should shower…" he began sheepishly.

"Meet me at my room, alright?"

"Are you sure you won't be surrounded by students there?" he quipped.

"Im sorry, we can talk about it in my room. Hurry." She told him with a quick smile, heading out to her room. Chuck just smiled, going to take a shower and meet up with her.

**-0-**

Clad in only a bathrobe, Sarah towel dried her hair, glancing in the mirror. Glancing at her reflection, she noticed a small part of her lip was still red and injured from earlier on in the day. Sighing, she came out to open the door for Chuck, who had just knocked.

"Hey Sarah…." He smiled, coming in as she shut the door behind him. "You look….wow…" he stopped for a moment, taking her in. Her glorious legs could be seen quite well, and the wet hair made her look simple, yet gorgeous. She was beautiful.

"I know, I'm not dressed, but I just got out of the show-"Chuck never let her finish.

"No, it's not that! God no, Sarah, you look incredibly sexy…" he breathed, causing her to grin beautifully.

"Chuck, I'm not even wearing make up…"

"Sarah, you don't ever need to wear make up. You're already as beautiful as they come." He smiled, taking her hand gently. Sitting on her bed beside her, he suddenly noticed her lip. Gently taking her chin and lifting it, he inspected the bruise carefully.

"God, Sarah, are you okay? What happened?" He asked rapidly. Inside, she felt completely warm, as her heart began to melt again. He was worried sick about her. Over nothing more than a bruised lip.

"Huh? Yeah, Chuck, it's fine…."

"Who did this?" He asked protectively, eyes meeting hers.

"It's my fault. I was teaching some students a move and I just got lazy dodging. The girl apologized about a million times…." She reassured him, leaning her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"So, we should probably talk, considering I haven't seen you all week…" Chuck smiled, as the two laced their hands together.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about not having a chance to talk to you….It's just….I know it's frustrating, you don't know how bad it is for me…."

"Sarah, I understand! This is your very own team you're constructing. I get that you need to take time to teach everybody….believe me, I get it. It's just great, I spoke to Hannah about my problems, and she fixed everything, so you don't have to worry about talking to me." He smiled, completely forgetting their ongoing rivalry momentarily.

"Chuck, I…..no, I want you to come to me….That's not what I wanted…..just….what did she say?" Sarah asked finally, with a sigh. Keeping her comfortable position in his arms, she merely moved her head to glance up at him.

"Well, I spoke to her about how I was nervous for this whole red test thing. Remember how you were worried it would change me?" he asked, asked Sarah bit her lip, then inwardly winced in pain, remembering the bruise.

"Yeah, But I didn't mean you would change, I was just worried…." Sarah tried to justify her actions.

"No, I know." Chuck nodded. "Hannah just explained that I'd be helping a lot of people and protecting my loved ones, so I would be killing….just….for the good of society." He explained, as Sarah remained quiet, taking all he was saying in. And as much as she hated to admit it, Hannah's advice was good, comforting, and truthful. And here Sarah was, putting pressure on him to stay the same where she should've been comforting him the whole time. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"Chuck, I feel like such an idiot. This whole time I should've been telling you that, rather than pressuring you, and I just….I'm sorry."

Smiling, Chuck bent down and gently kissed her lips, careful not to hurt her.

"Sarah, it's okay. You're not an idiot, don't say that. You're by far the smartest, most beautiful, inspiring, hardest working person I know. I love you so much, and when all of this is done, I'm taking you to my home Sarah. I have no idea what's coming up for us after that, but all I know is that I need you by my side, everyday. You'll meet Ellie, and you're already closer than any family I've had…." He insisted romantically, placing soft kisses on her cheeks as she softly cried. Kissing the tears away, he smiled as she mirrored his actions.

"I love you Chuck." She told him gently, hugging him tightly. "Just hold me tonight, Chuck…."

He gently took her into his strong arms, lying down beside her on the bed. Curling into him, he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead, as she closed her eyes. She'd never experienced anything like Chuck's love before. It was overwhelming. Protectively, his arms wrapped around her, as if to shield her from any outside danger.

"I love you more, Sarah."

**-0-**

**A/N: I know it was short, but I updated consecutively after the last one, so I hope that evens it out. This chapter was necessary for the characters in my opinion, and served as short filler for what's to come. I hope it didn't come off as too heavy, boring, or too fluffy. So hopefully you guys enjoyed it, because I can't seem to write anything these days! I don't know if it's laziness or writer's block…..oh well. If you enjoyed, be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading/reviewing, and as always, have a good one! **

**-LLC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to take a moment to thank you guys so very much, because this story had officially hit 100+ reviews, which is a milestone for me. Thanks to all who reviewed, positively or negatively, and those who loyally read/review all the time. I thank you deeply, and believe me, I do notice and it does make a difference in an author's day. So to show my appreciation, here's another chapter, third consecutively. This one is lighthearted and easy going, until next time, where the red test begins. So do enjoy, and let me know how you liked it! **

**Chapter Thirteen: **

It was one week before the final test. With students running around for last bits of information or tips, the academy was a sort of mad house. Caught in between, unfortunately, was Sarah, who'd had absolutely no time to talk with Chuck since their last meeting, nights ago. She missed him terribly.

Chuck was currently watching from a safe distance as students continued to bombard his girlfriend with stupid questions, all dying to get a spot on her elite team of agents. In Chuck's opinion, every single student there deserved a spot. He honestly believed that. But then it wouldn't be so elite or exclusive, would it? Rubbing his head, he went on to grab a quick lunch. He had nothing to worry about, nor prepare for. How could you prepare for an assessment you knew absolutely nothing about, other than the fact that you had to kill someone in cold blood? After both talks with Sarah and Hannah, Chuck felt largely more at ease. His main competition was Bryce, simply because the guy was a damn good agent, as much of ass that he was. His game plan? Simple, do what he was told as best he could. It'd gotten him this far in life, so why not now?

**-0-**

Chuck missed Sarah so much that it hurt. He wanted nothing more to show her how much he appreciated her, especially after realizing how much he missed her without being able to speak with her, or hold her for a few days. He knew she was busy, and he knew tonight was her night off. Sure, he could've just gone to her room and surprised her, but that wasn't his style. Sarah deserved the very best, which he was more than happy to do for her. Smiling to himself, he approached Sarah's door. She would be happy, and that's all he wanted.

Hearing a few knocks, Sarah opened the door. "Hey Chuck…" she smiled immediately upon seeing him. "Come in…."

Chuck smiled as he stepped in. She looked beautiful as always, with light makeup, wearing a simple jean and jacket combo. It was amazing; no matter what she was wearing, she looked like an angel. For the millionth time, Chuck wondered how he got so lucky.

"Sarah, these are for you…" he held out a bouquet of gardenias, knowing they were her favorite.

"Gardenias…? Chuck these are my favorite, how'd you know….?" She asked in surprise, grinning as she took them from him and set off to take care of them.

"I'm not a completely incompetent spy, you know…." He smiled, as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. Closing his eyes, Chuck forgot where he was momentarily, knowing only the sweet taste of his girlfriend's lips. Hands going around her waist, Chuck moved with Sarah at first as she pulled him towards her bed.

Stopping her apologetically, he pulled away only slightly. "I have a fun night out planned, if you'd like…." He admitted.

"Oh, Chuck…" Sarah smiled. "How do we get out of here unnoticed?" She reminded sadly.

Smiling, Chuck took her hand. "Trust me. I've got it taken care of. Coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Sarah smiled, giving his hand a soft squeeze. Coming out of her room, making sure no one was in sight; Chuck pulled her towards the back exit. To Sarah's amazement, they weren't stopped at all as they slipped into a waiting cab.

As soon as Chuck gave the driver directions, he turned to Sarah. "Not bad for an amateur spy, huh?" he grinned.

"Chuck, how did you manage to do that?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Hey, I'll keep my secrets, you keep yours." He kissed her hand gently.

"So may I ask where we're going?" Sarah asked playfully.

"Well, first dinner. Then, we roam the streets of DC romantically." Chuck declared, as he looked into Sarah's eyes with an unparalleled love.

"As long as it's with you, it's perfect." Sarah replied lovingly, as he gave her a gentle kiss.

The car eventually rolled to a slow stop in front of a bustling restaurant. Stepping out and paying, Chuck held his hand out to Sarah, who accepted it with a smile. "Chuck, this is one of the most popular restaurants in DC…." Sarah remembered from one of her first visits to the agency.

"Come on Sarah." He smiled as they were escorted to a private table in the back of the restaurant.

"Chuck, this is fantastic….I don't know how to thank you. I needed a night off, and this is beyond anything I could've expected. It's just…wow." She watched him, head resting on her hand as her elbow stayed propped on the table. Chuck mirrored her actions, glancing into her eyes lovingly. For a while, neither of them spoke. They communicated solely with glances, occasional smiles, that sort of thing. Finally, a waiter disturbed there romantic 'conversation'.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked, after introducing himself.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest champagne, sir…" Chuck smiled up at him, as Sarah rose her eyebrows, smiling.

"Sir, that'd be a 1999 bottle of Bollinger." The waiter informed him. Nodding, Chuck sent him off.

"Chuck, this is…." Sarah was at a loss for words. He was treating her like a queen.

"Sarah, we're celebrating us. That's all the reason we need." He smiled as she just shook her head, grinning.

The waiter seemed to double check that Chuck wanted the bottle before popping it open and pouring two glasses for the couple. After he left, Chuck raised his glass.

"To us, Sarah."

"To us." She repeated, smiling as they clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

Leaning over the table, meeting each other half way, the two softly pressed their lips together for a few seconds, silently thanking, appreciating, and loving the other.

"I love you Chuck." Sarah said softly, just for him to hear. Chuck rarely saw her get this intimate, but he loved it.

"I love you too, Sarah…" he replied at an equal volume, as they enjoyed the rest of their dinner for the night.

**-0-**

The young couple roamed the streets of DC aimlessly after dinner, both drunk with love rather than the champagne. Chuck walked beside Sarah, arms around her waist, pulling her close as they walked in the night.

"Chuck…..this night has been beautiful. I just…..I can't thank you enough. Not just for tonight, but for being such an amazing boyfriend, and-"

"Sarah…" Chuck smiled, as they walked through a quiet park at night, the city lights right behind them. It was a beautiful sight. "I need to be thanking you. You are perfect. Sarah, you're smart, beautiful, funny, bad ass, kind, caring, you're everything a guy could want. And yet you chose me, for some crazy reason…" slowing to a stop, he smiled gently up at her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small silver charm bracelet.

Sarah froze an expression of awe on her face as she watched him.

"This…..was my mother's. And she told me to give it to the right girl, when I finally found her." Chuck said as he took Sarah's wrist gently, closing the bracelet.

"And you know what, Sarah?"

Sarah bit her lip, trying to steady the flow of tears that came from her beautiful blue eyes.

"I found her." He finished, smiling.

Throwing her arms around his neck, Sarah threw herself against him, as her lips found his in their usual, passionate flurry. This time, however, it was more powerful, more passionate than anything the two had ever experienced. "Chuck…." Sarah began slowly.

"This is so beautiful….I…..thank you…" she couldn't form words as passion called them once more, and she found her way back to his lips.

**-0-**

The next morning, Sarah could barely remember how they got into her bed. All she knew was that she was too sore to walk, and Chuck had given her the best night of her life. Glancing beside her for reassurance, she saw Chuck holding her tightly. And then, glancing on her wrist she saw the bracelet. Inspecting it carefully, she couldn't contain the giddiness she felt. Is this what teenagers felt like with promise rings? Sarah inwardly shook her head. Love did strange things.

**-0-**

**A/N: I know. Super short. But, super fluffy….right? Next chapter will be standard or longer sized, I promise. So let me know, how'd you like it? I apologize to those of you that hate fluff, so sorry about that, but action next chapter. This seemed to be a little filler again, but I'd still love to hear your thoughts. Sorry it wasn't a full chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and as always, have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everybody. It's been a super busy week for me in the FF world. I've updated four or five times, and I published another new story, called "All Over Again" which I received a lot of compliments, reviews, and PM's for, so to all of you that reviewed, I sent out a quick little thank you message. I really do appreciate all the reviews guys, as it lets me know what you think, and it makes the hard work worthwhile. Alright, I'll stop boring you guys now, here's Chuck's red test. **

**Chapter Fourteen: The Red Test**

**CIA TRAINING FACILITY: DC, 4:00 PM**

Months, weeks, and days had passed. They'd all been leading up to one faithful night. This was what made you a spy. This was what distinguished you from the common rabble. This was what could land you a spot on Sarah Walker's exclusive, elite CIA team, along with John Casey, Hannah Smith, Carina Miller, and one other lucky agent other than yourself. It was a handpicked team, the best of the best. And being Sarah's boyfriend? That gave Chuck absolutely no advantage.

To most of the students, it was simply pulling a trigger. Doing it in a time effective manner was a plus. To Chuck, it'd be far different than expected. And it was only a matter of time until it was revealed.

Currently, Chuck made his way to his girlfriend's quarters for what he imagined was the last time until he knew where his fate lied. Nervously, he raised a shaky hand to knock. But before he could force his fist to make contact with the wooden barrier that stood between him and his love, the door swung open, revealing Sarah herself. Throwing her arms around his neck wordlessly, she pulled him in, hugging him tightly as she kicked the door shut. She knew how nervous he was, and how he felt. She'd been there, and she'd reacted the exact same way. So that's how they spent their last couple of hours together before Chuck had to leave for the red test. Cuddled up on Sarah's bed, the two simply held each other, as if the pain he had was mutual.

When the last minutes came before Chuck's departure to the restaurant where he'd be following the mark, he stood. Standing beside him, Sarah gently took his cheeks in her palms, bringing his face low so that she could kiss him ever so gently. Smiling comfortingly against his lips, she gently pulled away, staring straight into his eyes.

"Do you trust me, Chuck?" she asked gently, as she held up both his hands.

"Always…" he replied, now calm under her touch.

"Then you'll be fine, I promise. And when this is done, everything will be okay."

Chuck smiled and hugged her closely. "Bye for now Sarah." He said gently.

"I'll be watching over you Chuck. See you tonight, and good luck…."

With a final, loving kiss, he departed, leaving to the entrance of the facility, where he was to be picked up by a cab and dropped off at the location.

**-0-**

"Nervous, Walker?" Hannah asked gently, as the two of them got into the van. They were to drive near the train station, where the hit would take place. Casey would be joining them as well, as each of them had an assigned student to watch on surveillance, making sure nothing went awry.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who should be…" she sighed, glancing up at Hannah. They were only talking so openly because Casey hadn't arrived yet.

"You can relax. We'll be there, and he's got a camera on his jacket. If anything goes wrong, we can be out there in minutes."

"It's not that, I just worry about him….emotionally. I hope he can take it…he's really not a killer, he's not wired that way." Sarah explained what was troubling her so deeply.

"None of us are. We do what's right because it's for the betterment of society. That's all there is to it." Hannah gave her no chance to argue, not that she could anyway. Hannah was right, and Sarah just had to accept it.

Hannah was to watch Bryce, and Casey was to watch some girl Sarah didn't know. They'd gone through the same process with all the other students, and these were their last three. Sarah prayed that everything would go normally.

"Here comes Casey." Hannah murmured. "Let's get serious, Walker." Turning her attention to the wheel, the two girls watched as Casey greeted them with a traditional grunt and started the engine up, speeding out of the parking lot.

Sarah glanced out of her window.

**-0-**

Chuck took his seat at the Train station restaurant, watching as three men entered. He was told that each of them were supposedly agents of a new enemy group called "Fulcrum". Keeping his eye on the wrapped napkin before him, he saw that a Glock was slipped inside, hidden from view. Glancing to his left, a few tables down, was Bryce, who'd already taken his gun. To his right, a few tables down was a blonde girl Chuck also recognized from the academy. So these were his opponents. Blinking, he glanced over at the Fulcrum table. To the left, he found his assigned man. Thomas Baker. He was a CIA agent, selling secrets to Fulcrum. That was his one, fatal mistake.

Glancing at his food, a simple bread roll, he took a bite slowly. He could still hear Sarah's instructions clear in his mind. He was to wait until Baker separated from the group. Chuck was to corner him, and with his silenced gun, shoot him and be done with it. He tried to steady his shaking hands under the table, knowing full well that Sarah was watching on the live feed from the camera sitting on his jacket pocket, hidden from view.

Almost an hour passed. Chuck even began sweating a little. Then, it happened. He rose. Baker got up, excused himself, through a twenty on the table, and turned, heading for the men's room.

**-0-**

"Uh, excuse me, I'll be right back…" Sarah began, rising from her seat in the van.

Hannah turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't allowed to leave.

"Bathroom." Sarah lied, eyes pleading with Hannah's.

Hannah nodded. "I'll cover Chuck for you, since Bryce's mark hasn't left yet."

Thanking her, Sarah left quickly. She was only going to observe, she told herself. But somehow, she didn't buy it.

**-0-**

Chuck waited until his man was almost out of sight before quietly rising; making sure his gun was there, and following him out. Chuck tried to quicken his pace, as he was quickly losing sight of the man. Suddenly, he almost tripped, making a noise as his shoe hit a metal, and public trash can. The mole ran, and he ran fast. Leaping up, Chuck cried, "Wait!" Darting after him, Chuck pursued him at a high speed, as the man made a random turn out into the train yard, where hundreds of freight trains were parked.

He made a sharp turn, pulling his gun out. Chuck raised his as well, hoping to god no one would have to shoot. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Chuck squeezed his eye's shut. Waiting for a cold, gripping pain, he found nothing. Then, he heard a voice, making him open his eyes.

"Alright, enough is enough." The voice said, and in an instant, Chuck realized just who it was.

**-0-**

"Oh my god…." Hannah breathed, glancing at Chuck's cam. There, standing before him, gun smoking from a recent kill was none other than Bryce Larkin. "Bryce, what the hell?" busy trying to keep track of Chuck for Sarah, she hadn't kept an eye on Bryce, who ever so quietly slipped away, smashing his camera in the process.

"Casey, come on! Walker needs help!" she cried, reaching to open the door. As the van door rolled open, Hannah's jaw dropped. There were three men standing there, each with guns trained at Hannah.

"Freeze!" One called, grinning. They all bore the same Fulcrum badge on their jackets. Hannah put up her hands. They hadn't seen Casey in the driver's seat because they were parked in the dark.

"Where are the others?" One man asked, eyes taking in Hannah lustfully.

"They left to go help the other students…." Hannah lied, making it sound like a shameful confession.

"Hmm, she talks. You know what? We might just let you have some fun after this." The leader smirked. "Until then, stay still and shut up."

Hannah glanced down, not daring to look towards Casey, who was staying low in the driver's seat. He was their only hope.

**-0-**

"Bryce, what….what are you doing?" Chuck asked in shock. Standing before him, smoking gun aimed at Chuck's head in one hand, Sarah limp in his other.

"What did you do? Let her go!" Chuck yelled, taking aim for Bryce's head.

"Woah! Easy there, Chuck. Don't make me shoot her." He grinned devilishly.

"What do you want, Bryce?" Chuck spat venomously, trying to keep his hand from shaking.

"Me? I'm here for the same reason as you, Chuck." He smirked. "This is my red test, and you two are my marks."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chuck snapped.

"Fulcrum, Chuck. They pay you pretty handsomely to do a little undercover work for them." He said nonchalantly. "This is just my test of loyalty….if you will."

"What does Sarah have to do with this?" Chuck snapped.

"Well, my bosses wanted one dead, and one girl, because they like to have fun….." Bryce smirked, as Chuck watched him in absolute horror and disgust. "Sarah is just that girl, Chuck…" Bryce smirked, taunting him. "I'll bet they'll have a lot of fun with her, more than you could do for her anyway."

Chuck clenched his jaw, glancing back. Where the hell was Hannah for back up?

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention this, but uh…you're team….well, my boys just took care of them…"

Chuck stared at Bryce in horror. This was an absolute nightmare. He had to shoot, but Sarah was too close. He simply couldn't risk it. But provoking Bryce wouldn't work either. He needed to stay alive, as Sarah's last hope.

**-0-**

Hannah heard the quietest of shuffling. Biting her lip, she hoped they wouldn't hear Casey put in the key. She had no idea what his plan was.

Suddenly, the entire van shook as the engine roared to life.

"What the hell?" An agent demanded, about to say something else when Casey sent the car flying back, then made a sharp right in the empty lot, speeding into all three men as Hannah quickly grabbed her gun. Leaning out the open door, she shot all three of them lying on the floor, just to make sure.

"Shit." Casey grunted. "That was close."

**-0-**

Chuck heard a distant car screech. Almost three seconds later, Bryce's hand shot to his hear as a sharp, high pitched squeal sounded from the comm. earpiece in it. In that second, Chuck's life changed. As Sarah dropped to the floor, Chuck fired three consecutive bullet's straight into his chest. One, two, three. Falling behind Sarah with a thud, Chuck instinctively ran over, picking up his drugged, unharmed girlfriend. Sarah, blinking tiredly, went totally limp in Chuck's arms. She was safe now, and this terrible night was but a memory.

**-0-**

Sarah blinked slowly, eyesight still slightly blurry. Blinking twice, she glanced down, finding herself in her bed at the academy. Glancing up, she saw Chuck, who immediately came over, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Hey, you're up…." He murmured ever so gently, as if he were talking to a baby.

"Uh…..I…." she groaned. "What happened?" she finally asked. "I came out to help you, and Bryce was there and, he had a gun, and….." she trailed off. Chuck just watched her with sad eyes.

"Oh my god, he tried to kill me…but you, you shot him…you saved me…." Sarah mumbled slowly, getting louder with each word. "You saved me…." She whispered, her love for him seeping into every word.

"I had to, it was the only way, but I'm still-"

"Chuck…." Sarah began slowly, sitting up. "Shut up and kiss me."

Chuck obliged happily, grinning as the two pulled each other together for the most loving, softest of kisses they'd ever shared. Pulling away, Chuck couldn't help it. Against her lips, between kisses, he mumbled "I…Love….you… Sarah…"

Reciprocating his exact feelings, Sarah did the same. When the two were finally able to part slightly, Sarah asked Chuck just what happened.

"It turned out to be a set up by Bryce." Chuck began gently. Sarah nodded, paying full attention. "He expected you to come out for me. He broke his own camera so Hannah couldn't see him. Teaming up with Fulcrum, he drugged you, and dragged you over to where I was chasing my mole. He shot the mole…..I guess because he was expendable…." Chuck frowned disapprovingly.

Sarah held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Clearing his throat, Chuck continued. "So he wanted to take you back for his bosses…" Chuck said through gritted teeth, unable to stand the mere idea of Sarah being used or harmed. "And needed to kill me, because I was his red test." He explained. "They'd been watching us for months….." Chuck sighed.

"How'd you save me?" Sarah asked softly, kissing his hand gently.

"I….I'm not sure. From what I've heard from Hannah, she was stuck in the van with guards outside. They hadn't seen Casey, so he gunned the engine and ran them over." He explained. "Hannah made sure they were dead but….I guess when Casey ran over the guys, he ran over the comm. link, and even I could hear this high pitched noise that shot from Bryce's link. So when he reached up instinctively to stop the noise, he dropped you and I just…did what I had to." Chuck explained.

Sarah listened in awe. "You're truly my hero, Chuck…." She breathed, kissing him gently on his lips.

"How do you feel?" Sarah asked softly, hugging him tightly.

"Me? Sarah, as long as you're safe and by my side, I'm good. I'd do anything for you…." Chuck professed with a love Sarah had only dreamed of.

"I know Chuck…and so would I." Sarah promised as the two cuddled on the bed, waiting for whatever was next. And whatever it was, they were ready to take it on, together.

**A/N: Okay, so that sums up the first little arc. I don't really have more planned so should I just kill it here with an epilogue and be done with it? Or should I move on? Sorry for the crappy chapter, clearly I'm no good at action, and I despise writing it. So, let me know what you thought of the chapter and if I should continue or not in a review, as I'll be basing my answer off those. Thanks a million for reading. You guys rock, and this wouldn't be possible without you. As always, have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, here is the next installment. I decided that this was probably my best story, and that I just didn't feel right ending it there. I hope you all enjoy what's to come, but bear in mind that nothing is ever planned with me. To those of you who wanted an epilogue, I do apologize. If you'd like, I could write a separate one up after this, so let me know. But the story continues, and I hope you all enjoy where it goes. Bottom note as well. Thanks for making this story so successful. **

**Chapter Fifteen: **

The results were to be announced today. Two students out of the many who'd put all their work, blood, sweat, and effort in their training would make it onto Agent Sarah Walker's team. So much was at stake. Those who didn't make it would be sent back to agency headquarters, assigned to low priority missions. They'd have to work their way up the ranks again, missing the one opportunity at a free ride in.

To say that the tension was thick was an understatement. As far as Chuck was concerned, it was damn near palpable. But he cared not for glory or status, only for healing his wounded Sarah back to full health. After the incident with Bryce, Sarah was given a few days off for bed rest, until the entirety of the drug's effects could be cleared from her body. Although, rest wasn't exactly her largest concern. Chuck, however, was an entirely different story.

She watched him now, as he stood by the door, talking to someone, probably Casey. He took charge of her room, answering her business calls, getting her food, making sure she never lifted a finger. Granted, she was perfectly able to do it herself. But she kept quiet, guiltily enjoying the pampering she was receiving. Chuck seemed to enjoy treating her like a princess.

He'd saved her life. He'd shot someone to protect her. He'd risked life and limb to defend her well being. The very thoughts that ran through her mind since the exact time of the shooting haunted her once more. She shivered. No one had ever done anything for her like that. This man had shown her love, a normal relationship, humor, excitement, hell he'd given her his mother's charm bracelet. She was truly speechless. And for every word, there were two tears on her cheeks instead. She was touched, deep inside. And she had no idea how to cope.

Turning and closing the door, Chuck saw the tear's slide from his angel's cerulean eyes once more.

"Sarah?" he asked gently, rushing to gently grab her face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Sarah couldn't help the small, amazed laugh that escaped her. He was simply a gift. One she'd learn more and more about everyday. One she grew to love more every second, though that it's self bent the rules of physics, she was sure.

"I'm just…..It's you, Chuck…." She smiled gently up at him through her watery eyes.

"Me?" he asked, clearly confused. "Did…..did I say something?" he tried to guess where his faults laid, but she just shook her head, taking his hand as she held it against her cheek.

"It's just that…you're perfect, Chuck Bartowski. And I will never deserve you." Sarah admitted gently. If you'd told her a few months ago that she'd be completely, absolutely, irrevocably in love with a simple trainee nerd who'd managed to steal her heart and very soul, she probably would've given you a laugh, then a dry roundhouse to the side of the head to make you think straight. Life had so many unbelievable twists, good and bad. Though as long as this amazing man was by her side, she could've cared less.

"Don't say that, Sarah." He told her, patiently stroking her cheeks as he told her, calming her. "You will always be twenty steps better than me. I'm the one who's getting a gift in this relationship."

Sarah never really let him go any further, as they kissed gently, releasing the caged emotions they'd held. The kiss was brief, however, as they had to get ready to meet the General and Director up in the front of the academy, where the students were selected for the team. The two parted and got ready in their appropriate attire, willing the day to pass any faster.

**-0-**

"And without further ado, the very fortunate student to join Agent Walker's new team will be-"Graham cleared his throat, surveying the group of agents and students before him.

"Agent Charles Bartowski, for completing his training with flying colors, and saving Agent Walker's life, after the unfortunate turn of events on his red test."

Chuck watched as Sarah, Casey, and Hannah all stood beside Graham's side. He could feel Sarah grinning at him; he could feel the burning stares of all his fellow trainees. Only one student was chosen. Bryce was supposed to have the second spot, but after his last stunt, the agency decided one was enough. And that was him.

Nodding gratefully, he accepted the honor as they all dispersed, going to pack their bags. Chuck met briefly with the higher up's, thanking them and biding them farewell, as they were to get two months off before any action was to take place.

However, upon meeting with Chuck, they did ask where he'd like the team based, if Walker could agree. Without thinking, he responded with Burbank, his beacon of light through all the mess. With a skeptical look from Beckman, and a nod from Graham, he left to pack his bags.

**-0-**

As Chuck pulled his suitcase towards Sarah's room, he stopped at the door, hearing voices. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he certainly didn't want to intrude. Listening carefully, he tuned his ears to their conversation.

"Come on, Walker…..is that your name here?" Chuck heard a firm, young man's voice.

"Yeah…." Came her idle reply, as if she were avoiding the question.

"It'll be like old times. Just you and I, traveling the world. Hell, this time we can actually leave our hotel room in Paris." He sounded like he was cracking a joke, though Sarah's reply was not at all amused.

"Brent, look. I can't do that anymore." She replied, as he heard the sound of zipping and clanking.

"What? Why not?" Brent's dumbfounded reply sounded. Chuck listened intently, heart beating rapidly. Was he going to lose his life to this stranger?

"Brent, I've got a boyfriend. I'm not the same spy I used to be…." Sarah sighed, and Chuck's heart felt ten times lighter.

"I can't believe this…I'll be in touch, Sarah. I'm not going to let you slip away that easy….." came his determined reply, as the door suddenly opened. Chuck stood there, holding his suitcase in one hand, as Brent shuffled aside awkwardly, muttering a "pardon me" as he passed Chuck.

Sarah's face was flushed, as she stepped aside, letting Chuck in wordlessly. As he stood, he watched her, waiting for a response. Any reassurance would've saved him.

"How much did you hear?" Sarah finally asked.

"Enough." Came Chuck's reply, though to Sarah's surprise, it wasn't cold or calculating.

"Chuck, look, he and I, we used to…but then I left…." Sarah tried to explain, but Chuck did something unexpected. Putting his arms out, he gently pulled Sarah close, as her arms instinctively went around him, pulling him closer.

"Sarah, its okay….." he shrugged. "You don't need my approval, that's what I love about you. You're smart, you're strong…..and anything you had, well, it was in the past…." He replied, kissing her forehead.

Grinning, she whispered. "I love you too much, Chuck."

"And I love you more." Chuck smiled back, as she squeezed him closer.

"So, looks like I'm your new boss, huh?" she grinned at his accomplishment.

"Looks like. I have to tell you, I only work for incentive." He smirked.

"We can arrange something." She smirked back, as he gently kissed he lips, as her heart did its usual flutter.

"Sarah, there's something I kind of wanted to ask you…" Chuck began.

Sarah watched him patiently. "Yeah?" she asked softly.

"You know how you're going back to an apartment here in D.C.?" He asked gently. She nodded, watching him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to Burbank instead with me. You could finally meet Ellie, Awesome, Morgan, and-"

"Yes, Chuck." Sarah grinned. "I'd love to."

"Perfect, Sarah, they'll love you!" he grinned back, picking her up with a spin as she kissed him, feeling happier than she'd felt in a long, long time. Her life was finally falling into place. All because of Chuck Bartowski.

**-0-**

Sarah Walker was nervous. And that was saying something. Her heart rate picked up as they approached Ellie Bartowski's home, in Echo Park, California. She looked beautiful, with her golden hair down around her. Even in simple jeans and light makeup, she looked light a goddess. Or, that's what Chuck had said, anyway.

Chuck's arm was around her waist protectively, and it made her heart melt for the billionth time. Her wrist was shining beautifully with his mother's charm bracelet, as she never took it off.

Knocking, Chuck murmured in her ear. "Be yourself. They'll love you. I do."

With a few simple words, she was yet again, lost in his romantic being. It was straight out of a fairytale or TV show.

Opening the door, Sarah watched as a beautiful brunette girl who resembled Chuck quite a bit leapt up into the air with a squeal upon seeing her and Chuck.

"Chuck! Oh my god, you're here!" she grinned. "What a surprise! I haven't seen you in months! Devon! Oh my god, Devon!" she squealed blissfully, squeezing her brother in a fierce, loving hug.

A very fit, blonde, muscular man appeared in the door way shortly after, clad in scrubs.

"Chuckster! Hey buddy! Who's the lovely lady friend?"

Ellie's eyes widened as she took in the gorgeous goddess that stood before her, blinking.

"Chuck? Who. Is. This?" Ellie demanded, a grin trying desperately to come loose on her face.

"This is Sarah Walker, my girlfriend." Chuck introduced Sarah calmly and formally, grinning still. Ellie leapt up, hugging Sarah immediately.

"Sarah? My name is Ellie, I'm Chuck's sister!" she babbled incoherently. "Oh my god, you're gorgeous! Isn't she gorgeous Devon? She's like a supermodel! Is Chuck a good boyfriend? How long have you two been dating? Where did you meet? Tell me everything!" Ellie grinned, dragging an amused Sarah into the house. Reaching out, Chuck grabbed Sarah's free hand, following them into the house to greet Devon.

After half an hour, Ellie had to calm down and use the restroom. Chuck seized the golden opportunity to show Sarah around his home.

"Alright, and this, finally, is my bedroom." He finished the grand tour, showing her his poster clad walls and tron décor.

"It's so you." Sarah replied softly, taking a long look around. Surprising her, Chuck picked her up into his arms romantically. Laying her down on the bed, he hovered over her, as she squealed at first, and then grinned in delight. He placed a few tender, soft kisses on her neck, warming her up. She immediately let out a gentle moan of content.

"I love you, Chuck." She smiled against his lips as he brought them up to greet hers.

"I love you too, Sarah. And welcome, to the family." The two grinned as they showed each other just how strong their love was.

**A/N: Okay, so that was a short one, but I covered the main ideas. It is NOT an epilogue, but you could stop reading here if you really don't like the story anymore. As for Lucky misfortunes, I just updated, so be sure to check it out. I also have a small poll at the top of my profile if you're interested! Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, as they truly do make my day and help out in writing the story! Have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, everybody! Hopefully, you enjoyed the last chapter! I wanted to thank you again for all the wonderful support, reviews, and PM's telling me to continue. For some reason, I'm always amazed to hear how many people across the country and overseas are reading my measly musings. Nonetheless, I thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing so loyally. You guys rock. And Brent? We're just getting started with this kid, muahahah! Kidding! Jeez, I got so many complaints for his one minute appearance. Fear not, dear shippers, nothing can go wrong from this point onward. (Hopefully.) So please, read in peace. Enjoy. **

Chuck was nowhere to be found. And in the two months since they'd arrived in Burbank, he'd always woken up beside her, keeping Sarah warm under his already cozy blankets. So where the hell was he?

Rising up fretfully, Sarah slipped on a silk robe, one of the few things she'd actually had time to bring from DC, ever since they'd left on graduation day. Glancing out the window, she squinted as a sharp ray of light sliced its way through the blinds. Turning quietly, she glanced at the clock. It read 10 o'clock am. She'd slept in. But considering what she and Chuck were up to until the wee hours of the morning, it was right on schedule.

"Chuck?" Sarah called softly, careful so as not to wake Ellie and Devon, as she softly slipped through the hall and out to the open living room. She saw two mugs of coffee in the sink, immediately realizing that Ellie and Devon were long gone to work. Relaxing from her slightly tense position, she glanced around. Where was Chuck?

"Hey you." Sarah heard a soft voice murmur into her ear soothingly, as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Immediately she got shivers, leaning back to kiss her boyfriend's cheek.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you…." Sarah began, but Chuck smiled apologetically.

"I woke up early, and well….I went out and grabbed you some bagels and other breakfast treats." He grinned, handing her a bag filled with bagels, croissants, and two coffees.

"Chuck…" Sarah sighed contentedly with a smile. "You didn't have to-"

"Ah, but I wanted to." He smiled kindly, escorting her to a chair as he politely set up her meal for her.

"You spoil me, Chuck." Sarah shook her head, grinning.

"It's the least I can do in return for all you do for me….." he replied, busy sorting out the food packages.

"Like what?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you simply agreed to be my girlfriend, and that's the greatest thing you could've done…." Chuck replied readily.

Sarah shook her head, pulling him close for a rewarding kiss. "I love you, Chuck. Thank you, for everything…."

"I love you more, Sarah." He replied lovingly, sitting beside her as he gently rubbed her back.

"But, there is something I kind of wanted to talk to you about…." Chuck began.

"What's that?" Sarah asked curiously, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I uh….this isn't really easy to say, and I don't want to rush you into things, because we've only just begun to-"Chuck babbled nervously, trying to imply something.

"Chuck, what?" Sarah finally asked, watching him.

"There's a new apartment next door, and I've had my eye on it since we first moved here. Ellie, being the bossy control freak she is, and believe me, I love her for it, - has decided that she wants to move there with Devon, which would leave this one vacant….." Chuck clarified, as Sarah nodded, urging him to continue his now flowing speech.

"And?" Sarah asked softly, well aware of where this was headed.

"I wanted to make this apartment OUR full time….home, if you'd be okay with it…." Chuck asked gently, watching for Sarah's reaction.

"Home….." Sarah murmured to herself. "I like the sound of that…..I haven't had a real home since…..my dad, when I was young, before all the conning….." she mused, though Chuck was entirely unsure of what she was talking about.

"Conning? What…?" Chuck began unsurely, but Sarah shook her head, cutting him off.

"It sounds like a dream, Chuck." She smiled, and Chuck mirrored her actions as well, as the two began to kiss tenderly. "I'd love to." She added.

"Great. They'll be moving out in a few days, so I guess we can just fly in the rest of your stuff from DC?" Chuck offered.

"I really don't have much, remember? I was staying in a small apartment, mostly out of the suitcase too."

"Well, no worries. We'll bring in whatever you need." Chuck told her reassuringly, as the two finished breakfast and began to clean.

"Ellie really likes you, Sarah…." Chuck told her as Sarah cleaned the table. "She thinks you're the perfect girl, like I do." He smiled as Sarah still blushed adorably. "Look at you. You've got smarts, you're probably the most gorgeous woman on earth, you're kind and considerate, and overall, a kick ass spy…." He grinned. Sarah shook her head, grinning. This was almost like a dream come true.

"Ellie's great, Chuck." Sarah replied genuinely.

"She raised me…." He grinned.

"That's probably why you're so amazing too. You Bartowski's will be the death of me." Sarah smiled as Chuck placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So, unfortunately, this was our last morning of vacation time, as we are officially commencing Sarah's Dream Team." He grinned.

"Dream Team?" Sarah repeated with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. "You're such a nerd."

"That I am, sweetheart." He quipped happily. "So this team, it's Casey, you, me, Hannah, and I've never met the other people?" he confirmed.

"Correct…." Sarah nodded. "I'm not even sure about who the final person will be…..But I know for sure that my old friend Carina will definitely be occupying one of those vacant positions."

"Carina…..doesn't ring a bell. CIA?" Chuck asked unsurely.

"DEA." Sarah replied taking a more brisk tone.

"Drug enforcement? And she's working with us?" Chuck pondered aloud, clearly confused.

"Don't underestimate her, Chuck. You'll see why soon enough…." Sarah warned as the two returned to their bedroom to change and shower.

"So, I wonder who this mystery person is…." Chuck worded Sarah's thoughts aloud.

"We'll have to wait and see…." Sarah shrugged. "Oh, Graham let us know that the base is complete, and that's where we'll meet everybody and have our first official briefing. Under the Buymore….." Sarah added with wonder.

Chuck grinned. "Isn't that great? My childhood store and adult part time career all rolled into one."

"Part time career?" Sarah smiled.

"Yeah. I tried to scrape some cash up before Stanford…" he replied with a wistful smile. Sarah watched him. Even now, she still had much to learn about the marvel that stood before her.

"I know you told Ellie we met as analysts, but what will she think we're doing when we aren't home often?" Sarah asked readily.

"I don't know…..I hate lying to El, but…..I guess one lie at a time…." He shrugged unhappily.

"Come on, Chuck. Don't get upset so early in the day….especially since you've got so much to look forward to." She grinned and sauntered into the bathroom, as Chuck followed in tow, completely and wonderfully under her spell.

**-0-**

Chuck watched Sarah pull her Porsche into the first open lane near the Buymore. Shaking his head, he grinned.

"What?" Sarah asked, watching him with a smile.

"Nothing, nothing…..I just can't believe you bought a Porsche….."

"I AM a spy, Chuck. I need spy equipment." She replied, getting out.

"Can I drive if it's only equipment?" he smirked.

"If you so much as look at the keys, I'll show you why they call me the wildcard enforcer." She smirked.

"I thought they call you that because you like to-"

"Shut up, Chuck."

The two quarreled their way into the home theater room. Chuck watched, making sure no one was watching, but particularly searching for Jeff or Lester. Finding no one, she glanced around.

"So how do we-"

Sarah had already found a hidden latch on the floor and opened it up, as she and Chuck slid in and shut it.

"Oh." Came Chuck's feeble reply as he watched in awe at the beautiful area around him.

"Nice of you two to drop by." The couple heard a familiar grunt behind them.

"Is everyone already here?" Sarah asked, unphased by Casey's surprise approach.

"Everyone except Graham's mystery guest. Including your red head." He muttered, leading them down a wide well of stairs, into a room filled with screens. Computers, laptops and TV's surrounded them. Some ran data, while others had the CIA logo on them, probably on standby.

Chuck wanted to drool. Running over to a machine, he almost hugged it. "Oh wow…" he breathed. "I can't believe I'm this close to an actual DU97. Freon cooled reconfigurable 30 teraflop architecture with modules for crypto analysis and video processing….." he droned on in pure nerd talk.

Sarah watched with a raised eyebrow and amused grin. Surprisingly enough, she found it to be quite sexy. Casey simply grunted and turned away, muttering obscenities.

"She's so beautiful….." Chuck murmured, turning to glance at Sarah's amused, puzzled face. "Uh…..next to you sweetheart…" he added lamely. Shaking her head, Sarah continued down the hall, past an entire arsenal of weaponry, into what seemed to be a large conference room with two long, metal tables and several large display screens.

"Walker, long time no see, huh?" Chuck glanced up to see a gorgeous red head approach Sarah. The two grinned, and then hugged. When the two parted, the red head stepped apart.

"So Walker, this is your newest toy?" she smirked, watching Chuck. "Chucky….Charles….something like that, right?"

"I uh, it's Chuck really, but Charles is fine….however you like it…."

"He's not my 'latest toy'…" Sarah snapped. Turning to Chuck, she shook her head apologetically. "Don't listen to her."

"Oh Walker, quit trashing my rep. I think he'll like me just fine." She smirked and bit her lips seductively. Unbeknownst to Chuck, it was all a mere game for her. The rules were simple: get what Walker had or wanted.

"Hey Chuck." Chuck whipped around, seeing Hannah sitting comfortably on another chair. She observed the whole thing with an amused grin. "Walker." She added, nodding to Sarah respectfully as Sarah did the same. Chuck felt a sort of warmth seeing her. Sarah immediately caught on, shooting him an uncomfortable glance.

"So, when does this briefing start, huh Casey?" Chuck asked rather awkwardly as the burly man walked in.

Just then, the screen turned on before them. Graham sat behind his desk, a very formal look about him. Chuck stood beside Sarah and Casey, watching carefully.

"Good day team." He actually offered them a welcoming smile before going serious again. I trust you've all settled in and found this base…..castle, as we call it, to your liking?"

"Yes sir." The group responded in union, a habit of constant training and discipline.

"Good. Your mission for today is mild, but if not handled correctly, could become deadly rather quickly. As you all know, Bryce Larkin was working for the group called Fulcrum. His recent slip up, thanks to agents Bartowski, Smith, Walker, and Casey."

Carina nodded, showing her respect. She was impressed at the very least. She'd heard the story. Chuck was damn impressive.

"We've got a lead on one of their smaller bases not too far off. I want you to take them by stealth, and wipe out the entire base. If you deem it necessary, take a few agents for information extraction. The specifics will be sent to you shortly. Walker, you're in charge. I expect you'll be going in pairs? Any questions?" He asked curtly.

"Who's our final member, sir?" Asked Sarah.

"That would be me." A smooth voice called. The entire group turned, witnessing a young man about their age walking in. He looked suave in a suit, with darker reddish hair and green eyes. Chuck recognized the man.

It was none other than Brent.

**A/N: Short one…..sucks, I know. Sorry as always for that. So for this Brent guy. Please try not to assume too much. I will tell you this: He is not Bryce. He is not Shaw. And most certainly not Cole. Have I ever failed you guys with Charah before? So no yelling at me! If you enjoyed, why not leave a review? Thanks a million to all of you who read/review, as it helps out tremendously and makes my day. Other than that, have a great weekend, and expect an update soon! Have great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, this one is looooong overdue. I apologize. Yes, I was putting it off, mainly because I know I'm treading on thin ice with the whole Brent debacle, so please bear with me. There's gonna be some angst, so please, if you don't like it…..don't read it. I don't want another session of angry PM's and reviews. **

**I also updated this last because I feel you guys like this one the least…..am I right? Anyway, there's a really important, brand new poll up on my profile page, so please do cast a vote. It would help me tremendously. Other than that, please enjoy. **

**Chapter Seventeen: **

"Brent?" Sarah was the first to recover, watching the man in question with a shocked expression. She knew this was going to get messy, fast.

The rest of the group watched, eyes focusing on the stranger. Carina immediately smirked. Walker's life was like a damn soap. It was the best entertainment she'd had in a while. Hannah remained silent, watching Walker's apparent "Boy Toy" approach the table. She didn't have a problem with him, but as she watched Chuck's tense reaction, she immediately didn't like him.

"What's going on?" Casey finally grunted, nonchalantly nodding to the new kid who'd just strode in.

Graham cleared his throat, and immediately all attention was back on him. Nodding, he saluted. "Get your bearings, agents. Get to know each other, both strengths and weaknesses. Our first mission is in two days. Our next briefing is tomorrow, and you will be notified. Agent Walker is in charge…..Be on time." He bade them a good day and signed off, the signature double beep coming from the monitor made for an awkward silence afterwards.

"Brent…..what are you doing here?" Sarah asked slowly, feeling Chuck tense up a little beside her.

"Graham put me here…..I have my reasons, but I'm not supposed to tell everybody…." He spoke apologetically. "Sorry Sarah….." He gave her an apologetic smile.

Chuck didn't like the way he felt comfortable enough to use her first name like that.

"We can talk in a bit." Came Sarah's forced, detached reply. Clearly she was stressed out.

"I'm going to check out the weaponry." Casey grunted, eyeing the others.

"I'll come." Carina volunteered, following him out.

That left Hannah, Walker, Chuck, and Brent.

"I'll be off in the other room….come talk to me when you're ready." Brent stated somewhat awkwardly, making his way to the room.

Sarah moved to speak with Chuck, who looked just as weary.

"What's going on, Sarah?" he asked a tone of concern quite visible in his voice.

"I…..I'm not sure, Chuck." She moved to console him, but Hannah put a hand on his shoulder gently. "I'll just go see what he says."

"Go talk to him." Hannah told her, feeling sympathetic for Chuck.

"I'll be back Chuck." Sarah gave him a quick, forced smile and turned back to the situation at hand.

Hannah sat Chuck down, sitting beside him.

"What's going on?" he asked, feeling ignorant.

"Let me explain….." Hannah began.

**-0-**

"So all this time you said you hated me and didn't want to work with me anymore…was because you were infiltrating Fulcrum from the inside." Sarah clarified, pissed off.

"Right….." Brent replied, knowing the storm was headed his way.

"Then, you had the nerve to storm in on my now happy life with my boyfriend and tried to lure me back with more lies?" she asked, disgusted.

"No, Sarah, I-"

"First of all, It's Agent Walker." She replied, coolly. "Secondly, I don't care. I just want to know why you're on this team right now, and why I shouldn't kick your sorry ass out the door."

"Agent Walker, Graham says I have the most knowledge of Fulcrum because of my time on the inside. He wants me to assist you in taking them down, step by step…..mission by mission."

Sarah bit her lip. If Graham ordered this…he had to stay. "Okay, fine." She sighed.

Brent watched with an eyebrow raised.

"But if you ever think you can rekindle what we may have had, or so much as look at Chuck the wrong way, you're dead." She told him firmly, whipping around and out of the room.

Brent sighed and looked after her. This was definitely going to take some work.

**-0-**

"So they had a thing?" Chuck asked as Hannah finished explaining what she knew about the two renowned CIA star agents.

Sarah watched discreetly, leaning against the wall as the two continued to speak, unaware of her presence.

"From what I understand, she's head over heels in love with you, so no worries there." Hannah replied with a comforting smile, as Chuck did the same in kind.

Sarah smiled from the doorway, heart simply fluttering as she witnessed Hannah in an act of true kindness, comforting her worried boyfriend.

"So you think everything will be fine?"

"-yes." Sarah's smile and reply caused Chuck to jump up, a smile on his features.

"What'd he say?" he asked hopefully.

"Chuck, it was all business." She replied. "He's been with Fulcrum, and he's been assigned to help us take them down, no more…no less." She finished happily, as the two came a bit closer.

Hannah smiled as Sarah mouthed a "Thank you" to her and stepped out of the room, taking it as her cue to leave.

Chuck put out his strong arms as Sarah immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips, comforting him more than imaginable.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Chuck." She told him tenderly, as she leaned against him happily.

"I know….." he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, the two at peace once again.

**A/N: Short as hell, I know. But see? There was Charah! I told you! Consider this a little filler, because better, longer stuff is coming your way. Please let me know what you thought…I know this was far from my best work, but hopefully you guys didn't think it was terrible….? It was choppy and crappy I know...Anyway, poll on my page, so please vote. Have a good one, guys.**

**-LLC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: **

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the inactivity. I just wanted to let you all know that I will be departing the site. No, I'm not pulling an Andrew, but I've gotten far too busy to carry on. My stories will remain where they stand until I figure out what to do with them. There's always the possibility I'll be back, but sorry to keep you guys waiting. It's been really fun on here and I absolutely love sharing my stories. I've been saying goodbye on PM's, so if you need to tell me something, I'll check those for a little while. The ONLY story I MAY CONSIDER updating is CHOCOLATE EYES because of all the love and followers, I couldn't bare to let them down. So, thanks so much, I'm super sorry I don't have time for this fantastic site, but I'll pop back in when possible. You guys are awesome. As always, and for the last time in the forseeable future... have a great one, guys. **

_**-LLC**_


End file.
